


pray: yoochan's sorrow

by InspiritOng



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Junchan, Loan Sharks, M/M, Mentioned Kang Daniel, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, OC-Kang Chanbin, Song Inspired, apparently it's yuyoung now lol bruh, attempted humor, but still junchan moments, follows plot a lot, in the midst of junchan drought, lotta dramarama, minor cussing, plot-based, summer happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritOng/pseuds/InspiritOng
Summary: An AU where Yoochan and Junyoung have a normal life until Yoochan gets kidnapped one day. Junyoung comes to the rescue and leaves with more information than intended. After approaching Chanbin (Yoochan's brother) that day, everything seems to revolve around their decisions in order. Junyoung feels as if he's the only one seeing how Yoochan constantly suffers; in return, he gives his everything to make Yoochan content.[inspired by Infinite's "Pray"]





	1. chp 1

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics of the song inspired me to write something one day, and i was like "junchan's a good ship" so i wrote it about them lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made it to the 3rd floor in front of the door, knocking and ringing the bell before trying to call him again. This time, he heard a noise coming from inside of the apartment; he recognized it as Yoochan's default ringtone. 'His phone is inside there, why isn't he answering?' Subconsciously, he twisted the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Inside, all the lights were on. The phone that was on his ear kept ringing, but then he saw Yoochan's phone on his bed ringing as well. The problem was: there was no Yoochan to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starts with normal day happenings with some fluff (i guess) and then everything turns to mysterious mystery

•••yoochan pov (3rd). mid-may 2018.

"Yoochan." Square on his small face, a soft pillow hits Yoochan awake as he hears someone calls him. To it, he immediately springs up on his lone mattress, eyes also quickly closing from the bright sun shining through his open curtains.

"What?" Yoochan, 18-years, replies, almost in an irritated voice.

"School, bro. I gotta go..." Chanbin, Yoochan's older brother about 10 years older than him, suddenly stops his sentence.

"What?" The younger is starting to get annoyed at this point.

"Um... Oh, I have to go to, uh, work. And today's last day of college. I would celebrate for finishing your first year, but I think I'll be out all day, so, aye, you on your own. Good luck. I'ma go now. I left you some pocket change in your backpack for lunch or some'." Chanbin waves off his younger brother and leaves just as quickly he came. Yoochan considered stopping him before he left, but decided to sigh and get ready for school instead.

 _Finally... last day...._ In the bathroom, he stares at himself in the mirror; his dark brown hair ruffled and sticks out as a result of his sleep. Noticing he had an hour before any of his classes started, he did his morning routine at a slow pace, considering he could get to school in 5 minutes just by walking.  _I really hope it's just review today... I think I should start finding full-time jobs for the summer now... What courses do I have to finish next year... Should I go on a small trip... Remember that time when Byeongkwan choked on his chicken... What should I eat today... Should I go to Hansol's party... I wonder if Junyo_ \- The doorbell to his shared apartment rung, with a voice following after.

"Yoochan, open the door." It was an all-too familiar voice. Yoochan quickly spit out his toothpaste and washed the rest of his face before running to the front door, grabbing a small towel on the way to dry his face. While patting his face with the blue towel, he opened the said door to see a guy taller than him with dark hair like his; he wore a plain, white t-shirt with black jeans and a black denim jacket. "You're not ready," he told Yoochan, rather than asked.

"O-Oh, yeah. Mornin'," Yoochan smiled at him, while the guy invited himself in with a small smirk as well. Yoochan closed the door after him and looked down on himself to see just a graphic tee of Harry Potter and grey sweatpants, dark hair still sticking out in some places. He walked back into in his bedroom, where he assumed the guy went. "Junyoung?"

"Mhm?" As expected, there lay Junyoung upon Yoochan's unmade bed, comfortable as ever as he scrolled on his phone. "Whatchu' need?"

"It's the last day, ya' know." Yoochan continued to get ready, rummaging through his closet to find clothes. He was a little sad, to be honest; this could be the last day he'd see Junyoung until next semester. It wasn't like he knew him all his life, so he had no idea exactly what Junyoung had planned for the summer. They had became best friends on the first day when they were set up as permanent partners for English; they'd only known each other for one school year, so far. They wouldn't walk to school in the morning, study in the afternoon, or go out with friends at night. At least, he didn't know if that was the case or not.

"Yeah... What're you gonna do over the summer?" Junyoung, some months older, asked.

"Um, I don't know yet. I was thinking about getting a job, full-time. You?"

"Same. There's nothing to do anyway. We could go on a trip?" Yoochan was currently trying to find a shirt when he suddenly froze at the request.

"Us? Just us?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Uhh, I just thought you'd be busy or something over the summer."

"Well, I could be busy. If you wanna go somewhere with me." Yoochan was glad his back was facing Junyoung, or else he'd see the blush running across his pale face. "Yes, no, maybe?"

"...Maybe. Where?" He had finish getting dressed; now in a white tee with the words 'Wanna One' on it, topped with a very pale pink, unbuttoned, long-sleeve button-down, and black jeans like Junyoung's.

"Somewhere... relaxing. Like a condo on the beach."

 _How ironically romantic,_  Yoochan thought as he combed his hair. "Shouldn't you go somewhere like that with your girlfriend," he rhetorically asked, hoping he would get answers somewhere along the lines of 'I don't have one, Yoochan'.

"Yoochan, I like guys. I don't even have a date, what're you talking 'bout. I didn't know you hated to be alone with me that much." He got off the bed and went towards Yoochan in front of the mirror.

 _Oh my gosh, I actually have a chance now. Wait, why didn't I know this??_   "Oh my gosh, Jun, that's not what I meant. I just thought... You know what, let's go then. At the start of July, we can go."

"For real? Alright! We can both find jobs for now and save up.  Let's-" Once again, the doorbell rang, stopping their conversation.

"Excuse me? There's a package delivery." Both guys looked at each other before leaving the room and towards the front door.

"Package? I don't remember ordering anything... Maybe Chanbin did...," Yoochan mumbled to himself, Junyoung following behind with a sour face at the mention of Yoochan's brother. He opened the door to nicely greet the delivery woman and thank her for the small box that had just arrive, before closing it again. "Oh, it's for Chanbin." Junyoung peeked at the box, confirming it was in fact for Chanbin, but did not know who or where it was from. He was about to make a move to get a small knife and cut it open, but Junyoung had said something before he could even flinch.

"Wait! Don't open that."

"Why?"

"It's not for you, anyways. And the line for coffee is about to get longer."

"Oh... yeah, you're right. Let's go then." Yoochan left the cardboard box sitting upon the armrest on the velvet couch in the living room. Then, he grabbed his backpack to join Junyoung at the door and walk their way towards the college.

•••junyoung pov (3rd). in a cafe near the college. 7:45am.

Junyoung sat at one of the tables near the back of the cafe near the window. Yoochan was currently ordering their drinks and small breakfast, while he waited at the table. Then, there was a sound coming from somewhere, which was Yoochan's phone on the table next to his own. When the screen lit up, he saw a message notification from Chanbin; the beginning of the message read 'Chan, I'ma be very late today...,' but he couldn't see anything else before the phone turned off again. Junyoung had always felt something iffy about Yoochan's brother. He remembers one time when he ran into him at the convenience store on his way home.

\---jan. 2018. 11pm. convenience store.

Junyoung went towards the back of the small store to get a cold Coke out of the fridge, when he saw a familiar figure a few fridges down talking on the phone in all black.  _Isn't that Chanbin?_

"Yeah, Yoochan... Did you eat today?" Junyoung pretended to carefully look for a drink to listen to Chanbin, which he guessed right who it was. "Me? I'm fine... Right now?... I'm at... work."

 _Work? This is a convenience store. Why is he lying to Yoochan?_  Someone bumping into him interrupted his thoughts. "Oh sorr- Oh." It was Chanbin, now off the phone, holding a beer in his hand.

"Oh, Junyoung, hi. How have you been, kid?" Chanbin pulled down his black mask to give a tired smile, the dark circles under his eyes already telling a story. On the other hand, Junyoung was a little flustered, hoping Chanbin didn't think he was standing there eavesdropping on his conversation over the phone.

"U-Uh, I'm f-fine. How about you?"

"I'm... fine, as well. It's late out right now. I hope you get home safely." Chanbin saw Junyoung eyeing the beer in his hand, to which he slowly try to hide behind his back. "See you around, kid. Take care of Yoochan when I'm not here." Chanbin left towards the register, giving Junyoung a small pat on his right shoulder on the way. He tried not to think about the scene he just witnessed, but stayed as an impression of Chanbin in his mind from then on.

\---end of flashback. present.

Yoochan returned with their drinks and sandwiches. "Thanks," Junyoung said to Yoochan who was sitting across from him. "You're phone went off, by the way." He handed him his phone and reached for his own drink. He saw Yoochan frown as he read the message. "What's wrong?"

"Chanbin said he has to work until the early hours, so he won't be home today. I really wanted to celebrate today. It's been a while since I last hung out with him...." Though Junyoung felt a little disappointed (and a little jealous) that Yoochan was sad over not being able to celebrate with his brother. He knew family should come before anything else, despite not being able to see them so often. Especially when Junyoung knew Yoochan's family situation, being abandoned and living off of what his parents left behind, he should understand him.

"Well," he suggested, "we can do something instead? Celebrate for ourselves? There's always Hansol's party."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, let's do that. I wasn't sure if you were going, so I didn't mention it." He could see a faint pink on Yoochan's face.

 _Maybe Byeongkwan was right when he said Yoochan liked me. Cute._ "Really?" Junyoung let out a small laugh. "So, what if I was going? And you didn't know? Scared I was gonna get with someone without your permission?" he said teasingly. Next thing he knew, a flying bawled up straw paper hit him in the face. "Ow."

"Shut up." Yoochan put on an obvious pout.

"Okay, okay, sorry. So, are you going or not?"

"...Yeah, I guess." Even though he didn't show it, Junyoung knew Yoochan was secretly excited, so he smiled right away.

"Alright, now take that frown off your face and let's go to class to get our day over with." He looked at his watch, seeing class was about to start. "Oh, crap. We gotta go." Junyoung shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, got up and held his coffee in one hand and Yoochan's arm in the other, dragging him out the cafe, disregarding whatever Yoochan was complaining about.

"Wait! Juny- Wait! My, my sandwich!"

"I'll get you another later, we have to go." And like that, they stormed out the place and practically ran towards their first class of the last day.

•••8pm. parking lot of the songs' hospital.

After the final classes of the semester and school year were done in the afternoon, Yoochan went home to rest and eat, while Junyoung went to the hospital to help his dad a little; his family owned the biggest hospital in the area, with him being the only son and 'heir' to the CEO--his father. Now, Junyoung was on his way from the hospital to Yoochan's apartment building to pick him up for he party. As Junyoung got in his navy car, he dialed his best friend's number, starting the car as well. In the driver's seat, he tapped on the wheel in accordance with the ringing of his phone, waiting for the other side to pick up. "Junyoung?"

"Yoochan, I just got out of the hospital. I'll be there in about 30 minutes, so be ready, 'kay?"

"Okay...," Yoochan responded lazily.

"You okay? You sound sick. It is starting to rain," Junyoung said, eyes shifting to the few droplets of water bouncing on his windshield.

"I just woke up from a nap. I'll be ready, don't worry. Text me when you're here."

"Alright. See ya'." He ended the call with an exhale, put the car in drive, and pulled out of the front parking lot.

On the way there, the rain started falling faster, and lightning lit up the pitch black world every once in a while. But, once he parked on the sidewalk in front of the building, he noticed that he couldn't see a thing with the rainfall at this point. Eerie shapes and images seemed to form as he looked through the windows outside; the heavy water mixed with the darkness made everything around him seem like it was moving, not knowing whether what he was seeing was alive or not. The coldness surrounding him only gave him shivers.

He took his phone out again to text Yoochan he was here, but did not get a message within 3 minutes later. _He would've responded by now... Maybe he fell asleep again? I'd believe that. I'll just call him._ Just as he thought, he called Yoochan, but no answer was given. He was worried now, so he decided to get out and discover what Yoochan was doing for himself. In the rain, he tried not to slip running toward the entrance with his umbrella.

He made it to the 3rd floor in front of the door, knocking and ringing the bell before trying to call him again. This time, he heard a noise coming from inside of the apartment; he recognized it as Yoochan's default ringtone.  _His phone is inside there, why isn't he answering?_  Subconsciously, he twisted the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. Inside, all the lights were on. The phone that was on his ear kept ringing, but then he saw Yoochan's phone on his bed ringing as well. The problem was: there was no Yoochan to be found. Secondly, it seemed like someone had searched the whole place before he got there, with every single door open and lights on. Junyoung did not want to think of the worst possible scenarios right then and there, but it was impossible to get it out of his head. The adrenaline of worry and anxiousness filled him from head to toe, not knowing what to do. His phone slowly left his ear, still going on about voicemail. At least Yoochan's phone stopped singing. He stood still like time was frozen. It wasn't going to move until he did, but he didn't; they depended on each other, but one was unwillingly to do anything, so no response was given. Until he heard the front door open again. Looking straight back, he didn't find Yoochan, but someone else he knew.

"Chanbin?"


	2. chp 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way down, he managed to take out his phone and dial the emergency. Once he stepped outside, he let out a sigh and went towards his car; in the back seat, he laid Yoochan down, trying to wake him up. But, he wouldn't move. "Chan. Yoochan. Kang Yoochan." Junyoung kept shaking him, calling him, until his eyes blurred with tears. "Wake up...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

 •••chanbin pov (3rd). same day. 8:30pm.

Next to a tall dumpster in a dark alley, Chanbin crouched down beside the container of stench to read to the text he just received. Only the hood of his jacket covered him from the rain. He could already feel himself getting sick from the coldness of the rain that was starting to fall, breaths getting faster as the rain falls quicker. The message from an anonymous number made him seem a mad man; his eyes and senses grew to be ready to suspect everything around him, a skill he increased over the past 7 years. It read:

I _guess you haven't seen my present yet. Don't blame me when you were the one who was responsible. Retrieve your valuable item back before 12, or else it'll be sold to everyone else."_

 _What?_  he thought. _Responsible for what?  What present? Valuable... item...?_  Chanbin abruptly stands up, not caring for the rain falling into his wide eyes and gaping mouth.  _Yoochan_.

He started in a sprint out of the alley, sharply turning the corner and fast down the wet sidewalk. A string of curses left his mouth while he ran down the street. Too many things ran through his mind as his feet did.  _I should've listened. I should've been stronger. I should've paid attention._  Just as the rain and his feet got rapid, his heartbeat felt like it was on the verge of exploding. Before he knew it, he arrived at his apartment building with a ringing in his ear and blurriness of vision. Either way, he didn't stop running and flew up the flights of stairs to his own apartment, praying for everything he wanted to be fine.

His hand reached out to the knob, but noticed the door was already open with a small creak showing the lights from inside. Without a doubt, he pushed the door fully open to see another figure standing all the way in Yoochan's room. Said figure turned around, almost relieving Chanbin to a point. "Chanbin?" the figure said.

"J-Jun-young? What a-are you d-doing here? Is Yoochan in there? He is, right?" Chanbin put on a smile, but both him and Junyoung knew it was fake; he was trying to disbelieve reality.

"Yoochan...? He's... not here, Chanbin. I... I don't kno-" Chanbin moved quick without hearing whatever Junyoung had to say. He tuned out the rest of his words, worrying for the situation himself. Chanbin searched around the apartment, throwing and pushing things out of the way as Junyoung stood there at the same spot with his phone in his hand. He wasn't even looking at Chanbin rummaging through the place.

"Shit, where is it!" Chanbin yelled, voice vibrating through the walls. It was then, he saw a brown box under the coffee table in the living room, to which he snatched it faster than the lightning outside. "Junyoung! Bring me something sharp! To cut this tape!" Junyoung, for a few seconds, only came out Yoochan's room to look at Chanbin crouching on the floor in the living room. Until Chanbin yelled again, he finally moved towards him and gave him the closest thing he had on him: his keys. Chanbin took the set of keys and used a random one to slice through the thick tape on the cardboard box. Inside, his eyes found nothing but a small USB and a sticky note. He took out the note first, which read the location of some place and a message:

_"_ _Lately, you haven't been doing a very good job. This is a threat."_

"W-What's that?" Junyoung asked. Once again, Chanbin ignored him and ran towards his own bedroom next to Yoochan's with the USB. He took the laptop on his bed and yanked it open, hardly pressing on the keys to unlock it. The USB was jammed in its slot and Chanbin finally, quickly, opened whatever what was on there; there was only one file on it--a video file. Just then, Junyoung also came into the room, sitting next to Chanbin on the bed to discover what was the problem. The video that was opened showed a very dark screen, until Junyoung pointed something out. "Chanbin, that's a person. Is that...? Oh! Look at the time, it's live. It's a live video, Chanbin!" Looking closer, Chanbin could definitely see a familiar outline of someone sitting up against the wall, mouth covered with blue tape and limbs tied together. However, it was sleeping. "I'll c-call the police! Yoochan's-"

The eldest slammed the laptop closed and threw it on the floor, hearing something shatter, and stood up. Junyoung followed suit and searched Chanbin's face for answers. Kang snapped his head towards the shorter of the two. "No, don't call anyone. Don't do anything. We have to go, now."

"Why?! He's clearly in trouble! We can't ju-" A strong hand gripped Junyoung wrist, stopping his sentence midway.

"I'll explain later. Just, please, don't call the police yet, if you want Yoochan back alive." Junyoung gulped.

•••junyoung pov (3rd). 9pm.

In an abandoned parking garage that Chanbin drove Junyoung's car to, they both hurry up some flights of stairs. Junyoung only followed what Chanbin did, no matter how confused he was at the time. They crept further up until Chanbin stopped on the top of a set of stairs. "What is it?" Junyoung whispered. Then, he heard it; some voices came from somewhere. Chanbin turned around to face him.

"Listen carefully, Junyoung. When we get up there, I need you to find Yoochan first. No matter what happens, if you see Yoochan, immediately go towards him. Do whatever it takes to get pass whoever is in there, okay? Be ready to fight. What I'm saying it, get Yoochan and get out of here. Call the police once you're out of here. I will not be here when they get here. I need you to, please, not mention me. I... I have a lot of explaining to do. But, just get 'em out for now and report it. This is for the sake of ours and Yoochan's lives. Do you understand?"

"...Alright. I don't trust you, Chanbin. But this time, I will. Only for Yoochan. You have to tell me what's going on after, though." Chanbin gave him a firm nod, and went up the rest of the stairs. They appeared before a group of rough-looking men in the middle of a dark parking lot.

"Oh, look who it is! Mr. Kang finally decided to join our party. He's even early. And, oh," a man, somewhere near Chanbin's age, dressed in a suit with hands in his pocket walked slowly towards the pair, "he even brought a guest, too." The man came up to Junyoung and offered him a hand, but Chanbin swatted it away. "Chanbin, you've gotten brave, I see. After the past few missions, you seem to get lazy." The man stepped in front of Chanbin, looking straight into his eyes. "And it's getting me in trouble." He snapped and swung his body around to walk back to his original spot. "That's not good, Chanbin. When you are given a job, you are expected to finish it. Cleanly. Not with evidence of your hard work left around for the civilians to see. Procrastination isn't a good thing, Kang."

"You can't always have it your own ways. Have you heard of humane acts? It seems you or your boss doesn't know what that is," Chanbin responded. Junyoung shifted his eyes carefully throughout the place, looking for a sleeping body.

"Well, when you're desperate enough to get what you want, you go all in. It seems like this is what I have to do for you to show your desperateness," the man gestured to Yoochan's lifeless figure on the floor behind him. Junyoung flinched to go towards it, but Chanbin stopped him. "This friend of yours seems to really like Yoochan. Wouldn't want him to get involved with people like us, right, Kang? People like you. People who kil-"

"SHUT IT!" Chanbin ran up to the man with a flying punch to his face. The man's body gravitated left with his hand up to his now split lip. The other 3 henchmen flinched as well. "Give him back."

The man slowly straightened back up, looking at the blood from his mouth on his hand and smirked. "I've trained you well. Your hits are much stronger now. It's time to test it now. It's time to really show you how to get your own ways, Chanbin. Because if you don't follow orders correctly, how will you ever learn to be a leader, like our boss?" A swing of a fist brought Chanbin down to the cold concrete, where he spit some blood out. The man positioned to land a kick on him, but Junyoung wouldn't let that happen, even if it was for someone he didn't necessarily like. He gathered up his rage and went up to the old man to hand his own punch on him. It was then, the other henchmen took action. Once Chanbin stood back up, it was 2 versus 4. Junyoung felt someone yank him back, catching himself before he tumbled over.

"Get him, and get out," Chanbin whispered to him, with those mad eyes again. "Now." Junyoung ran forward and forcefully pushed against the two henchmen closest to Yoochan's body. At the same time, Chanbin ran towards the other two, starting a whole war. With lunches and bloody hits, the two henchmen that Junyoung ran against rapidly lost power; he was surprised by his own strength too. "Junyoung," to his left, said person saw Chanbin holding the other two people in a strong hold, "go now. I'll take of them, just get out now and report it. Remember what I said." As strong as Chanbin was, he let one arm go of the hold and reached in his jacket pocket. He threw Junyoung his set of keys.

"Thanks," was all he responded with before taking his keys, which luckily had a small pocket knife attached to it. With it, he sawed through the ropes on Yoochan's tied body and ripped off the tape on his face, leaving red marks everywhere. The last thing he remembered hearing was a taunt from the main henchman towards Chanbin and a hard slap. Next thing, he carried the sleeping Yoochan on his back and ran out of there.

On his way down, he managed to take out his phone and dial the emergency. Once he stepped outside, he let out a sigh and went towards his car; in the back seat, he laid Yoochan down, trying to wake him up. But, he wouldn't move. "Chan. Yoochan. Kang Yoochan." Junyoung kept shaking him, calling him, until his eyes blurred with tears. "Wake up...." Then, from a distance, sirens could be heard. Without the heavy rain to block his vision anymore, he saw blue and red lights flashing as the loud sounds got closer. Just before they had arrived, he saw Chanbin's figure come out of the garage lot and ran opposite of the emergency lights. Though Junyoung really wanted answers, wanted to shout out Chanbin's name, he had to do everything to ensure Yoochan's safety first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short? it's just the start though, but so many questions, man. you'll eventually figure everything out :)  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


	3. chp 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe you, Chan. But I hope you know, I really care about you." He saw Yoochan smile warmly, so he returned one before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan is saved yaaaaay but there's still so much problems left :(

•••yoochan pov (3rd).

Just two hours after being saved from the cold, dark parking lot, Yoochan wakes from his temporary coma. The brightness of the white room and curtains startle him, as he tries to open his eyes. He starts to feel his body waking, as well, slowly from head to toe; though, he feels pain in certain spots. Once his eyes adjust to the lights, he turns his head around to see where he's at, but doesn't expect to see a person sitting--sleeping--on the edge of his bed. The person's head and arms lay over the edge, sleeping in what seems like an uncomfortable position.  _Junyoung?_  Yoochan wants to speak, but he feels his throat ache with dryness, which makes him wonder how long had he been out for. Instead, he moves his left arm like a sloth to hover over the person's head full of brown hair. It was then, he saw red marks around his own wrist, letting a series of memories rush back to him. He pictures himself in his own room with a pack of strange men threatening him; he remembers fighting and struggling against them, feeling a sting of pain whenever he remembers where he got hit. Scratches on his face, bruises on his limbs, and marks on his skin remind him of what happened, until he blacked out and ended up here. Either way, he was relieved to be there, to which he identified was a hospital with the beeping of machines and needles attached to him.

Suddenly, the person's head rose up, hitting his palm that was still hovering over it. "Oh?" he says. "Yoochan?" Yoochan couldn't believe he was managing to blush in a scenario like this, just from a touch on his hand. "Yoochan! You're awake!" His hand was still awkwardly placed on Junyoung's head, but he couldn't move it, due to both aching and his situation. However, Junyoung went ahead and grabbed it. The lights were so bright that Yoochan was sure he could see his red face. Junyoung stood up, still holding his hand. "Do you feel okay? It seems like you're getting a lot better. The blood rushed back to your face, and you don't look sickly pale anymore."

 _Oh lord._  "Ju-" Yoochan's rough cough stopped him from saying anything else further.

"Do you need water? Here, I'll get it for you." The warmth of his hand left Yoochan's aching one on the bed. He saw the taller crouch down near the bedside table to get a water bottle and paper cup. When he handed it over, Yoochan showed a small smile as a thank you, in replace of words. Although he felt like a rusty machine moving after years, he was relieved to drink some water. After he cleared his throat, he finally had the strength to talk.

"Junyoung." He got a full view of Junyoung, seeing him in only a white t-shirt and the black jeans from earlier; but, he then saw the bruises and wounds on his body and face, and realized what had happened. "You... You came to save me?"

"Of course I did, Chan. Why wouldn't I come? Do you..." he sighed, "do you know how worried I was? But, it's okay now. You're fine. I reported everything, and it'll get settled. We might have to be helping them for now... but, you don't have to worry anymore. You're safe."

"What... happened to them? To the bad guys? You fought them? Are you okay?"

"Chan, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Your br- I mean, I went through them and saved you, and that's what matters. You're okay now. But...," Junyoung sat back down on the chair he was sitting on when he slept, "what happened to you? I left you for 30 minutes from the last call, and next thing I know, you've been kidnapped."

"Jun... I was... really scared." Junyoung jumped a little when he saw Yoochan tearing up, automatically going closer to comfort him. "After you called, I... accidentally... fell asleep again. And, I heard someone come in, so I woke up and thought it was you. I got up and went out, but I saw these four guys. They said something about my brother or some money, but I was panicking and tried to run away and call someone. But, they got me and I fought back... then they managed to inject me with some type of shot. I guess that's why I was wiped out 'til now." What Junyoung did next caught Yoochan by surprise. He felt Junyoung hugging him--though it was an awkward position--Yoochan had the courage to hug back, feeling thankful in several ways. When he pulled back, Junyoung wiped the tears that fell on Yoochan's face. The soft, comforting strokes made Yoochan only want to stay in that moment forever, but some people had come.

Some nurses and doctors came to take care of Yoochan, along with authorities asking him a few questions for the investigation; he was informed of the report and what would happen to both him and the perpetrators. On the other hand, Junyoung had to step out for a while, making Yoochan miss him already.

A doctor and nurse had first approached him at the news of his awaking, asking him questions to make sure he was alright. To Yoochan's relief, he only sustained minor injuries that would heal in the next few weeks. He was asked if he needed therapy, but replied with no because  he thought he was fine for now, no traumas or anything of the such. He learned from years of being alone with his brother how to survive and get through the worse. "Well, Mr. Kang, it seems you will be discharged not too long from now. Most likely, tomorrow morning. What a strong patient you are, sir. Now, I will ask of your cooperation for the police," the doctor stated.

"Police?"

"Yes, if you are okay with questioning right now. If not, I will dismiss them and will request of you to state whenever you think you will be ready to be interrogated. No rush." Yoochan thought about it for a few seconds.  _I know exactly what happened. I'm not panicking about it right now. I feel fine. I'm not scared._

"Okay. I will proceed. Let them in. Thank you." The doctor nodded and left with the nurse, and came in a pair of a man and woman. They greeted themselves as the police who are working on his case. With a few questions, the police recorded everything down by audio and paper. "What will happen to the four of them?" Yoochan inquired.

"Well, considering they kidnapped you and left all the evidence behind, they will definitely go to jail. All four of them can be charged against, though that is something you will discuss with your brother," the male police explained.

"My brother?"

"Yes, he is your sole guardian right now. Though, you are legal enough to make these decisions, your brother seems to have you claimed under his insurance. And with that information in hand, he had you claimed since about the age of 14. We are aware of your situation about your parents, so everything will be up to your brother."

"Ah...," is all Yoochan says.

"So, that's all for today, Mr. Kang Yoochan. We wish you a quick healing. We may have more questions some time, so be aware. Also, if you need assistance or have questions, just call us, okay?" the lady spoke.

"Alright. Thank you." Yoochan dismissed them with a smile, and then walked in Junyoung.

"You okay?" Junyoung asked.

"Of course, it's not like they held up a weapon to me and interrogated the hell outta me. They just asked what happened and told me how the whole situation would end." Junyoung responded with an 'o' shaped mouth. "Thank you, Jun." The older's head sprung up to look at the other.

"What?" Junyoung was confused.

"For saving me."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh, no problem."Junyoung awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

 _No problem, what a lame as-_ "This is your hospital, right?" Yoochan broke the silence. Junyoung went to sit down on the stool next the the bed.

"My hospital. No, it's not mine. It's my dad's, jeez."

Yoochan laughed. "Yeah, but it  _will_  be yours. 'Lee Inherited'. 'CEO Lee Junyoung'." He laughed again, at his own words.

"Yeah, and then there will be my heir, my son, Kang." Junyoung said, laughing along.

"Kang?"

"Yep. Because you'll be married to me. And our son would be named Kang Something."

"Ha, who said I was getting married to you." Yoochan clapped and laughed even louder. "I'ma find me a man who don't say 'no problem' after saving me from a kidnap." Junyoung was so offended, he just sat there in a gasp.

"Wow. All the things I do for my Kang Yoochan. Wow." Junyoung fake cried in. sarcasm.

"It's okay. You still have time to convince me that I'll marry you. I already have plans to marry an idol."

"You wish. I'm better than any of your idols anyway. I can sing and dance too!" Junyoung argued happily.

"Oh my gosh, please don't," Yoochan said while laughing when Junyoung stood up to perform. They continued laughing until a knock came at the door. It was a nurse calling for Junyoung to an emergency meeting that his father requested.

Junyoung got up to leave with his exit statement, "Just watch, Kang Yoochan. You will be wearing a ring I buy one day, be prepared." Yoochan laid down on his bed, smiling at the conversation they just had.

 _I just hope he wasn't kidding._  And like that, he drifts to sleep.

•••junyoung pov (3rd). 10:30pm.

Junyoung walked into a meeting room, but was surprised when he saw the amount of people in there with laptops and cameras. "Oh, there he is, my one and only son." He heard his father's voice from the podium at the front of the room. An arm linked around his left one, bringing him to the podium; it was his mother walking him. Once he was behind the podium, he looked to his parents' faces to find answers, but they only smiled and gestured him to the microphone that was waiting on the podium.

After being asked some questions by the audience, he assumed it was a press conference about the incident. Though flustered, he quickly answered everyone's questions until his father stood up and stopped them. "Yes, thank you everyone for attending this emergency meeting. Please wish my son well as he achieved this accomplishment of saving a victim from a kidnapping and bringing him to our hospital. Indeed, Junyoung will be the one to take over my spot and help all of you in need one day. Let's wish this case to carry out well and bring justice to our patient, Kang Yoochan. Once again, I thank you all and this will be it for today. Everyone's dismissed." Dr. Lee smiled and stepped down from the microphone, heading towards the exit, as everyone else had. Mrs. Lee linked her arm around Junyoung's again to guide him out of the meeting room.

"Mom," Junyoung started, "why was there a press conference so early? It hasn't even been 24 hours yet."

"Well, sweetie, the police has confirmed most of the case already and someone released the news to the media. We had no choice but to cooperate with this before it gets out of hand."

"That's right, son," his father said. "I'm very proud of you, actually. Many of these parents out here would scold their child for going out and messing with some criminals, but I trust you and I'm glad you saved you're friend." Junyoung had no complaints for now. He just hoped his relationship and trust with his parents stays like this forever. "Now, I fully trust you with yourself, and you know that. And the only thing I want from you is for you to make his hospital yours. Got that?" his father said, not necessarily in a strict way.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Junyoung said cheerfully, erupting laughter from the three of them. He also dismissed them when he found himself outside of Yoochan's room again. He was just about the slide the door open when it opened from the other side. Junyoung was expecting it to be Yoochan and was getting ready to scold him for getting out of bed when he needed to rest. But, there stood the most mysterious person of the night.

"He's sleeping right now, I didn't wake him. But we need to talk."

"Right, Chanbin. We do."

•••in the staircase.

"Explain yourself." Junyoung knew he sounded a bit strict, even though Chanbin was older.

"Okay, look. I know you don't like me, but I also don't have all the time in the world to explain myself right now. Anyways...." Chanbin found it hard for him to tell the truth.

"Anyways?" Junyoung asked impatiently. "Okay, here. Whatever it is, is it hurting Chan?" When Chanbin didn't answer, Junyoung grabbed him by the collar, but was quickly pulled off from Chanbin's strong hands.

"Okay. You know about our parents. They abandoned us, right? You know why? They didn't have enough money to raise the both of us. So they left us here by ourselves. And guess who has to fix everything." Junyoung still looked at him with rage in his eyes. "Me. And you know how? I have to work for the people who made my parents leave. I... I have to do the worse just to get some bucks for Yoochan to live. But I also have to make up for the debt our parents left us in. I won't blame them for it. I know they had to borrow money for us to live."

Junyoung seemed to calm down some. "The worse? What are you talking about? Does Yoochan know this? Is this your 'work' you've been on about?"

"Junyoung, I could go to jail any minute now. If I make one wrong move, I could be gone forever. And that's what I need you to understand. Now, please. I beg of you not to tell anyone, not even Yoochan. Once all of the debt is gone, I can come back home and Yoochan can live happy by my side."

"I always knew something was up with you. I hope you know Yoochan has been in despair so many times by now. He's always waiting for you. He looks up to you for protection and everything." Junyoung sighs in the middle of his monologue. He looks anywhere but at Chanbin because of the guilt he felt as Chanbin explained everything. "I really hope what you're saying is the truth. But whatever you do from now on, if you let Yoochan get hurt, I can't forgive you. I might've only known him for a year, but I'm sure I know more about him than you. Which means if I have to go with your plan and secrets, I will. Look, I like Yoochan a lot and I want to make him happy. I know you're his brother and you love him too, but he can't get hurt. He doesn't deserve it."

"I know, Junyoung. That's why I'm doing this. But, I have to go now."

"Go now? To...?"

"Yes, my...work. By the way, I ask of you not to date Yoochan yet."

"Why? You're his brother, but he's also old enough to make his own decisions. If you're worried, don't be. I can do anything and everything that you couldn't while you were gone. You're not the only one that can make him happy."

"Yes, I know. But it's  reasonable. Yoochan could be in more despair if he finds out you were attacked too. You don't know what those people are capable of. Just please trust me. I'll remember your words if you'll remember mine." With those words left, Chanbin did as well. Leaving Junyoung to go to Yoochan. He also has new thoughts of how there's something in the way of him making Yoochan his.

•••

Junyoung saw through the small window of the door Yoochan sitting up and awake, reading a book. He tried putting on a smile before walking in, to make sure Yoochan wouldn't worry. Finally, he slid the door open and the first thing he told Yoochan was, "Nerd."

Yoochan looked up and threw the book at the unwelcomed guest. "Dang, at least knock before coming in."

"Uh, you said this was my hospital." Junyoung sat on the stool again with his legs propped up on Yoochan's bed. He didn't bother to pick up the book that flew at him earlier. "I can do what I want here, right?" He saw Yoochan rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Oh," he pointed to a folder piece of paper at the nightstand next to Yoochan, "what's that?"

"It's a note from Chanbin. He said he was really busy, but had time to stop by. He saw I was sleeping, so I didn't get to see him. Also, he wrote that he wanted me to stay with you for now." At that, Junyoung sat up straight.

"He what?"

"He said he wanted me to not stay at our apartment for safety reasons. You know, just in case something happ-"

"Yoochan."

"...Yes?"

"Don't say that. Nothing's going to happen again." Yoochan was shocked at how serious Junyoung was. "I'll pack your stuff tonight and move it to my apartment. You just stay here and get all the rest you need." The taller got up to leave, but felt a grip on his hand.

"Jun." Yoochan said, but said person didn't turn around yet. "Jun, look at me." And he did, melting at the pleading words of his soon to be one and only. "I'm okay. Stop worrying too much. I know how to take care of myself." Junyoung grabbed onto Yoochan's hand and sat down.

"I believe you, Chan. But I hope you know, I really care about you." He saw Yoochan smile warmly, so he returned one before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang ig its chanbin's brotherly love vs junyoung's piNNinG LoVE now; p.s., idk how situations like these are actually supposed to be handled, so im sorry if there's false information anywhere ;-;  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


	4. chp 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PerSoNAl SpAcE PLeaSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okei, this is more of a 'calm' chapter because things after this will just be MeSSed Up aNd SaD cRi. ig it's a fluff chapter, but idk, i mean it's not really angst lol, enjoy

•••chanbin pov (3rd). 12am.

After a thousand punches, a thousand kicks, he feels another slap to his face, making his body fly to the ground. But he soon sits up again, feeling the cold concrete beneath his bleeding knees. "Next time I tell you to do something," an anonymous voice says, and then he feels another slap. "Do it correctly." Another slap. "And if you expose us again." Another one. "You'll never get the end of it." A last hard slap sends him on the floor, dizzy; he no longer attempts to get up. Instead, through his blackened eyes, he sees some figures tread away from his sight, leaving him in the darkness with nothing but the aching pain throughout his bleeding body. Soon, he falls asleep.

•••junyoung pov (3rd). june 5. 5pm. some days after the incident.

"Kang Yoochan." Yoochan is currently sitting on Junyoung's apartment floor, along with its owner, unpacking the things Jun packed for him.

"Hmm?" Yoochan responds to the guy sitting across from him.

"Tell me why," Junyoung brings out about 6 phone cases from a backpack, Yoochan's eyes enlightening with shocked embarrassment, "I searched through one of your drawers and found 6 phone cases with Kang Daniel on them." In lightning speed, Yoochan snatches the cases away and puts it to his side on the floor.

"First of all, why did you go through ALL of my drawers? And what's wrong with having 6 phone cases of Kang Daniel?" Yoochan retorts, an embarrassed blush running across his face.

"I mean, to be honest, the place was still a mess when I went there. I guess your brother didn't get there yet, so I decided to clean everything. And that's when I found SIX phone cases of your idol. Six. Please tell me you don't have anymore because I swear I bought you a Kang Daniel case for your birthday last time." Junyoung was right; Yoochan's current phone case is the one Junyoung bought for him.  _It's a good thing I cleaned his place before he could find that box._

"Hey, you know what." Yoochan halts what he was doing to lean back against the velvet couch behind him. "Now that I think about it, why did it happen? I have no idea why a bunch of random guys would come to kidnap me. Especially since I literally do nothing with my life. Did I have stalkers?"

_With that pretty face of yours..._

"What?"  _Dang, did I say that out loud?_

"Uhh, I said didn't you hear from the police?" Yoochan shook his head no. "Apparently," Junyoung had to quickly come up with a false story, "the bad guys thought you stole some of their stuff. Turns out they headed for the wrong person, it was someone else in the same apartment building."

"Wait, wait. So you're saying, I got kidnapped for no reason?"

"Yoochan! Would you rather have got kidnapped for a reason? You lucky they don't actually got beef with you. Also, you lucky that I found you." Yoochan brightened up at that and leaned forward. Junyoung saw how close the smaller guy's face was, struck still looking at him.

"How did you save me? How'd you know where to go?" Junyoung was flustered for two reasons now. He wanted to do nothing more than to lean forward just a little bit more and- "Jun."

"Huh? Oh, uh. Yeah. I told you I was worried for life. Um, there was a note left in your house saying to return their item or else they'll uh..."

"Uh...?" Junyoung made a motion of slicing his neck, hoping Yoochan knew what he meant.

"Oh." Yoochan sat back, away from Junyoung.

Jun cleared his throat before speaking again. "You should hurry up and unpack. We're going out tonight." He smiled when he saw Yoochan perking up at that.

"Really? Where?" Excitement was painted onto Yoochan's face. Junyoung whipped out two tickets from his pocket. Yoochan reached to grab it from his hand. "OHHHH MY GOSH! JUNYOUNG I WILL MARRY YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US NOSEBLEED TICKETS FOR WANNA ONE!" He started jumping around and running around the living room as Junyoung sat there admiring his energy. What he wasn't expecting was for Yoochan to hug-tackle him to the ground with that energy of his. All he could hear were shouts of Yoochan's excitement. "AhHhHHHHHHhhhHhhH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Okay, okay, Chan. I know you love me, now please can you get off?" Yoochan did, but only halfway. Junyoung's mind was erased clear of anything but the Yoochan sitting on him with his pretty face just a few centimeters away from his.

 _Damn, if it wasn't for your brother, I'd kiss you right now._ Of course, Junyoung didn't. Especially for the reasons of his apartment door opening with screams from several people.

"KANG YOOCHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Junyoung was first to turn away and saw that it was Donghun who said that. He also saw poor Kijoong covering his eyes saying that he was too innocent to be witnessing this. The other two, Hansol and Junhee, just stood there in shock.

"Yoochan, you're too young for this," Junhee reasoned. Yoochan quickly got off of Junyoung, sweating buckets.

"You're not my parents! Wait, we weren't even doing anything!" Yoochan said, pouting.

"Jun, do you want us to come later? The concert doesn't start unt-" Hansol was cut off by Junyoung.

"Hansol!" He stood up, "we weren't doing anything!" Awkward silences seemed to be coming among this group of friends.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Kijoong said, peeking through the spaces between his fingers.

Junyoung visibly sighed. "You all just go wait outside in the car for us. Me and Chan has to get ready."

"I see, because you were too busy doing  _that_." Before Junyoung or Yoochan could argue, Junhee continued speaking. "But you see what the problem is. My car can only fit the four of us, so you two have to get there by yourselves. Plus it gives you time to resolve that tension."

"Jun-!" Chan shouted, but found the four of his friends fleeing out the door.

"Next time, I'd have to lock that door." Yoochan then rapidly turned his head to face Junyoung.

"Why?! We weren't even- Okay, nevermind. Just hurry up and get ready so I can go see my Wanna One, please." Yoochan then picked up a few of his clothing on the floor and stormed into the bathroom to change. Junyoung only laughed at the scene until he realized...

"Hey!" Junyoung shouted at the closed bathroom door, "did you say you were going to marry me?"

•••yoochan pov (3rd). 11pm.

Yoochan, Junyoung and their four friends were now at a restaurant discussing the concert; no alcohol though because Kijoong is a child. Yoochan, in particular, was talking up a storm about what happened, like the other 5 of them wasn't there. "I can't believe I got to meet Wanna One! We're lucky we got chances to go to the meet and greet before the concert. Guys, guys! Did you see Kang Daniel signing my phone case?"

"Yes, Yoochan. WE ALL saw Kang Daniel signing your 79 phone cases you have of him. I'm sure he was  _glad_ ," Hansol said. Yoochan and his dreamy eyes leaned against Junyoung next to him.

"I know right. Wow, I love Wanna One." His arm was linked around Junyoung's as his head laid on the taller's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, no PDA here. I'm trying to eat, and you're being too lovey dovey, I might lose my appetite," Donghun joked.

"Right, I'm already traumatized from earlier." Kijoong shuddered at the thought.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it. Chan said he was gonna get married to me," Junyoung announced, not realizing what he said would be taken seriously.

"Wait, you guys are dating?" Junhee asked after choking on his drink he was consuming.

"No duh. Didn't you see them on the floo-" Once again, Hansol was cut off by Junyoung.

"No we're not because Yoochan is too tsundere to accept my love. Besides, he's too busy drooling over his idols."

"Shut up, weeb. I'm not tsundere, and I love you a lot."

"Yeah, only those who are tsundere says that," Donghun spoke, receiving a glare from Chan. Yoochan then looks over at Junyoung who is shaking his head while laughing at the joke. 

_Maybe I shouldn't say 'love' so easily. Junyoung might think everything I say is a joke. No way, right? No, I shouldn't assume things like that. He only loves me as a best friend... I think._

•••two weeks later. june 19. 1pm.

The two are sat on Junyoung's comfy couch in the living room on their off day, lazing about with snacks and TV. "There's nothing to do," Junyoung complains. 

 _We could go on a date if we were dating. But I don't want to risk our friendship._ Yoochan contemplates in his head. "Since, we have jobs now, we can start planning for that trip, you know? By the way, don't you get compensation from working at the hospital? Why do you need a job?"

"It's called volunteering. And no, I don't because, one, my parents use their funds on the hospital, so not that much pocket money for me. Two, I'm not legally old enough to even get an internship there. And three, I do it out of my warmth and kindness, so I don't ask for money. Because I am the child of an angel." Junyoung sits up with proud-ness, and nudges at Chan on the other side of the couch.

"Riiiight. Anyways, let's plan for our trip since we have nothing better to do with our lives right now. Let's go at the end of July because I can't request time off until then." Yoochan slightly pushes away Junyoung from his nudging.

_PerSoNAl SpAcE PLeaSE._

"Yeah, same. Flipping burgers isn't an easy job to give away for a week."

"You cook? I thought you were a waiter. No wonder why you always got grease stains on your uniform when I wash it."

"I cook sometimes, I serve sometimes. It's pretty hard working at a 5-star restaurant, you know." Chan rolls his eyes, as usual. "Must be nice then. All you gotta do is scan books in a library. Lame."

"Damn, I do more than that, man. I show people where some stuff are. There's like," Yoochan pushes his index and thumb fingers extremely close together to show his exaggeration,"this much people on our staff." But then, his hand was smacked away when Junyoung tells him his phone was ringing.

"Why is your phone on silent?" Junyoung asks, sitting back against the couch, closing his eyes and hands behind his head.

"That's a great question. Oh, it's Chanbin." As Yoochan reaches on the coffee table to pick up his phone, Junyoung peeks his eyes open at the name mentioned. "Chanbin! I missed you! I haven't seen you in weeks." Junyoung gagged. "Yeah, I'm okay... No, it doesn't affect me that much... Junyoung? He's been treating me well. Why?... Wait, what?... But that means, I won't see you that often. I might not even see you at all anymore... Really?... Okay, then... I'll see you later then... Bye." 

"What was it? You look disappointed." Junyoung went to go sit right next to Yoochan, as he was before he got pushed away.

"Well, it's good and bad news. Chanbin said to move in with you." Yoochan searched Junyoung's eyes for his reaction.

"That's great, Chan! I don't mind at all. You were going to live with me permanently in the future anyways, remember? Marriage?"

"Jun, stop." Junyoung sat up straight.

"What?"

"You make it seem like you are going to date me one day. I can't tell if it's a joke or not, so please stop." Yoochan looked down at his fidgeting fingers in his lap. "If you really do like me, you can tell me sometime. But I don't want anything to happen to our friendship right now."

"Chan..." Yoochan saw his friend in thoughts before his answer, "...okay, I'll stop. This doesn't mean I don't like you, though. I'm just giving us time." Chan felt a hand smoothing the top of his head in affection as he nodded. "Okay, let's get back to the topic. So, where're we're going?"

•••junyoung pov (3rd). that night.

Junyoung sat up from his makeshift bed on the floor to see Yoochan sleeping soundly on his own bed.  _I'd have to either buy him his own bed or convince him to sleep together. Dammit, Kang Chanbin. I'd already be on that bed by now if it wasn't for you. No, it's for Yoochan too. He thinks we're not ready to lose a friendship for something more. God, I care for this family too much._ He's startled when he hears Yoochan stir in the silence of the night

"Jun... You're awake?" He sees Yoochan, eyes squinting, body barely moving as he talked.

"Yes, now go back to sleep. I just woke up for some reason."  _I've never lied to Yoochan this much in my life ever since that day._

"Cold...," Chan murmurs.

"Hmm?" Jun thinks he hears wrong. He gets it when he observes how Yoochan lazily extends his arms out from under his blanket. "Oh... okay." Junyoung gets the idea and moves into his bed, as Yoochan requested. He puts space between them when he gets on, not even attempting to get under the blanket. Until Yoochan throws the blanket up and scoots closer to Junyoung, covering the both of them. With the excuse of how close Yoochan is to him, Junyoung takes the chance to wrap his arm around him as the other snuggles close to his chest. "Goodnight, Yoochan." No response was given, concluding that Chan was fast asleep. The last thing Junyoung does before falling asleep is cursing Kang Chanbin in his head.  _Who says I can't have Kang Yoochan for myself._

•••chanbin pov (3rd). at the same time.

In his apartment that he no longer shares with his younger brother, he lays alone on his cold bed. In the dark, he plays with a pocket knife he always carried around, flipping it open and close. So many bad memories of people screaming and pleading were connected to the knife. He dreams about burning the object one day. Earlier that day, he'd called Yoochan that his work requested him on a leave abroad. He knew Yoochan wouldn't ask why, so he proceeded without arguments. In reality, he finalized his plan: he would move out of the country and start a new life somewhere else, calling Yoochan and Junyoung one day a few months later to tell them everything. He knew he was being selfish, the fact that he wouldn't necessarily do anything to make Yoochan happy. But he just couldn't stand the smell of blood everyday; people's screeches ring through his head after waking from a nightmare. He needed to stop, but he also doesn't want to disappear from Yoochan's life, just as their parents did. 

 _I'll tell Junyoung to always keep watch over Yoochan._ _I'll tell Junyoung my plan._ _I have blackmail for those people. One word from me, and they'll be punished instead. This is all for Yoochan._ As the only thing he thinks about is worrying for Yoochan, he gets up to pack all of his brother's belongings with tears in his eyes. Tomorrow will be the last day he'll see him until time allows them to reunite. He'll leave everything up to Junyoung, making sure none of those  _bad guys_  touch neither of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhHhHhhhhhhH, what's happening. find out next time on the next episo-  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


	5. chp 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...Just allow me one thing in this deal."
> 
> "Yes?"
> 
> "Let me have Yoochan. For myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aWE

•••chanbin pov (3rd). june 20. 6:30am.

_"Please spare me!" Chanbin hears a woman say. But all he can do is sit in the corner; it's not like he couldn't move, he just really couldn't. He was restrained, but looking around and about himself, nothing was there to give him that restraint. He simply could not move. Was it from guilt? Maybe he wanted to see everything in front of him unfold. But no--he did not want to go towards it. The monstrous acts performed by the circus of his 'co-workers' was just an act for him to see. For him to learn, as his boss tells him. This is how you complete a task. With no mercy. From his dark corner, he watches as two men in masks brutally fights against a woman. He wanted to close his eyes and deny reality, but something told him no; it told him to watch. Because it'll only stick in your memory forever. There's no use in stopping now. Once again, he hears a high-pitched scream, sending jolts throughout his numb body. One last scream moved through his physical, waking his senses and suddenly, he could feel again._

•••

Chanbin awakes with a scream caught in his throat, first scratching at his neck like he felt something there before. Then, there came knocks on a door. Checking the time on his phone, he sees it's early in the morning.  _It was just a nightmare...._  He finally gets up after calming down from the adrenaline he woke up with.

"Chanbin?" he hears someone from the front door. "It's me, Chan!" That's right, and today would be the day he leaves the country for who knows how long.

"Coming!" he shouts back. Jogging towards the front door, he opens it to see not one person, but two. "Junyoung, you're here too." He exchanges smiles with the said person; deep down, he knows they're both not genuine. Though, Chanbin gets distracted when Yoochan jumps on him, arms squishing his body until he couldn't breathe. He was strong for such a small kid. When he pushes the child off of him, he got scared for a moment, thinking he would see a face full of tears once he pulled back. To his relief, Yoochan pulled back with nothing but excitement on his face, so he smiles back. "Come in, guys. You have a lot to take with you." Chanbin pointed back at Yoochan's room, which was currently filled with boxes and bags in the empty room soon to not have an owner anymore. "Let's talk first, Yoochan." Chanbin guides his little brother to the couch, where they both sit, while Junyoung goes to the kitchen behind them, distracted by his phone.

"Chanbin! Congratulations for this offer! I'ma miss you, but aren't you excited to go overseas?"

"Yes, yes, Chan. I'm very happy for this opportunity. I'm just sad we won't be able to hang out as often anymore."

"It's okay, Bin. This is actually great for both of us, right? You'll get promoted and it'll help us a lot. Have I ever told you, Bin? I want to work in the police field! After  _that,_ I really think I'm strong enough to work to make sure things like that don't happen anymore."

_Oh, no, Chan. You wouldn't want to see criminals. Like me._

Chanbin only laughed, but felt the knowingly pain of the irony behind Yoochan's words. "Okay, Yoochan. But, actually, it's a little weird."

"Weird?" Yoochan's confused face almost made him laugh.

"You've went through all of that, yet you seem so... happy. I'm almost worried."

"Bin, you were the one that taught me how to stand up for myself and not to let anything get in the way of living my life. I know how to fight against anyone, and you said if I fail, it doesn't matter. Because that's called learning. I'm really okay. As long as nothing happens to you or Junyoung, I could care less about what happens to me." Chanbin felt an urge, to which he fulfilled it. He reached over and enveloped his brother in a hug.

"Yoochan, you need to care for yourself too. If you get hurt, I will too. And if I get hurt, you will too. So please, care for yourself." He finally feels Yoochan's arms wrap around him as well. And then, there were warm tears filling Chanbin's eyes, threatening to fall any moment now. To prevent that, he lets go of Yoochan, for the last time he thinks. "Okay, Yoochan. I know you and Jun have work in a few. You should go ahead and start bringing your stuff to the car. I, uh, need to talk to Junyoung real quick, okay?"

Yoochan tilted his head in puzzlement again, wondering why. "Chanbin, if this is about Junyoung not treating me right, it's okay. You're not going to threaten him, right?"

"Oh my gosh, Chan. No, I'm not gonna threaten him," he says before they both erupt in laughter, startling Junyoung behind them. "But, trust me, if he ever does anything to you, and you get hurt, call me right away and I'll be here to kick him."

"What! Hey!" They both hear the accused in the kitchen, only causing more laughter.

"Okay, now go ahead and get your stuff. I'll be with Jun for a moment." As Chanbin asked, Yoochan followed his order while the eldest walked up to Junyoung. "Let's talk in my room." Junyoung sighed, but followed him anyway.

"What're you planning this time, Chanbin?" Junyoung, phone long gone and forgotten in his back pocket, asked. Chanbin, on the other hand, couldn't tell whether Jun's eyes were filled with annoyance or worry.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." In response, Junyoung displayed an eyebrow raised. 'Get to the point,' his face read. "I told Yoochan I had a better job offer abroad. So, yes, I'll be out of the country for a while."

"What does 'a while' mean?"

"I honestly don't know. All I'm trying to do is stop this before I end up going crazy."

"And you think disappearing from Yoochan's life is going to make all of this easier?" Annoyance seemed to be the answer.

"No, Junyoung, that's not what I'm saying. I know I sound really selfish, but I'm very tired of seeing things like that every day of my life. I risk so much just for my one family member, but if I do anything worse, we'll both be miserable forever."

"Even if you leave, those people are still here and they can still reach Yoochan. The only thing you're doing right now is putting him in more danger by not being here, Chanbin."

"And that's when you come in."

"...What?"

"I need you to protect Yoochan. I know those people don't know you or your family. If you could take care of my brother for just a few months, I can gather enough evidence and information to turn this whole situation over. I can bring my family justice for what my parents did wrong. I just need time, Junyoung. But I can't let Yoochan find out until everything is completely over. Please." Chanbin found it whenever he talked to Junyoung nowadays, he's always pleading; it reminds him of the people he stood in front of, begging for a spare.

"...Just allow me one thing in this deal."

"Yes?"

"Let me have Yoochan. For myself."

"Junyoung, I... I already told you. It's too dangerous right now. Could you please wait? If they find out you're someone important to Yoochan-"

"It's already too late, Chanbin. I already am important to him. And if they wanna come at me, they can go ahead. If I can protect Yoochan once, I can do it again. And if they wanna come at my family, they'll never get the end of it." That last statement sent shivers through Chanbin, knowing he heard it somewhere before--it wasn't a good feeling. Before Chanbin could answer, Junyoung was out of the room.

He could hear him and Yoochan discussing about where they would put Yoochan's stuff in Junyoung's apartment. Chanbin found himself lost in frustrated thoughts, until Yoochan came in the room.

"Chanbin. You never told me what would happen to this apartment while you're gone." Yoochan stood at the doorway of his bedroom, holding a cardboard box labeled 'winter clothes'. Heading over, Chanbin grabbed the box for him and both walked towards the entrance.

"Well, when I told the landlord, he said he'll be letting other people rent it for the time I'm gone."

"How long...?"

"Oh...uh...." They were finally outside and at Junyoung's car. The owner of the car spoke up, saying that he and Chan had to hurry up and drop the stuff at his apartment before going to work.

"I guess I have to go now." One last time, Yoochan hugs his older brother. Chanbin returns it, wishing it wouldn't be the last. By the time they were done, Junyoung had started the car and was ready to drive. "Bye, Chanbin."

"This isn't goodbye, Chan. I'll see you later."  He gestured for Yoochan to get into the car, to which he did. And finally, the two younger drove off, leaving Chanbin waving them until he no longer could see the car.

_This isn't goodbye._

•••junyoung pov (3rd). 7am. his apartment.

After bringing all of Yoochan's belongings into Junyoung's apartment, they both slouched down on the couch, sweating in tiredness. "I've never exercised so much in my life," Yoochan says.

"Then, you should start doing it a few times a week. I'm perfectly fine," Junyoung says right before exhaling even more than he did before. "How much time we got before we have to go work?"

"It's 7 right now, so we can leave in 10 minutes."

•••

So then, 10 minutes of rest had passed and they were now getting ready to leave for work.

"Hey, Chan. Are you sad right now?" Junyoung suddenly stops them right before the entrance.

"I mean, yeah I guess. My brother's leaving for I don't even know how long. I'm not like depressed or anything though." Jun stared at Chan as he sat down to put on his shoes. He saw Yoochan looking into his phone as a mirror to fix his hair when he stood back up. "Why?"

"What do think of me?" Chan finally took a look at the taller, raising an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"...Well. What do you mean?"

"Do you like me? And I'm not talking best friends." Yoochan looked away, down at his shoes he just tied, avoiding eye contact. "I like you, Yoochan. And I know you do too."

Without an answer, Junyoung quickly takes Yoochan's face in his palms and places a peck on his lips.

He could see Yoochan's eyes closed before he reopens them to look up at him. The younger's face in his hands were starting to burn, as if he had a fever. Junyoung smiles at it. What happens next took an unexpected turn.

"Junyoung!" He was pushed away, not too hardly though. Just enough to maintain space between them. "What are you doing?!"

"Um, uh, I was, uh, kissing you." Junyoung was ready for a kick or punch, bracing himself for Yoochan's power. Yoochan stepped closer, as Junyoung was cowering in fear. Instead of a hit, Junyoung felt arms around his neck, pulling him down in a hug. "Y-Yoochan?"

"You didn't even ask me out yet," Yoochan mumbled into the crook of Junyoung's neck. Junyoung and his panic turned into relief once he heard that.

"You scared me!" Junyoung put his own arms around the smaller. "I thought you didn't want me to do that."

Yoochan pulled back a little, face just inches away from Junyoung looking down at him. "This still doesn't mean we're dating."

"Okay then. Bet. I'll take you on a date tonight. I'll ask you then." Yoochan laughed, still close as ever. Once Junyoung inched closer, Yoochan pulled back, letting Junyoung make a sound of disappointment.

"We're gonna be late for work." Yoochan was confusing sometimes, but Junyoung looked at it as things he'd have to learn about Yoochan, giving him time to fully understand Yoochan and his uniqueness.

•••yoochan pov (3rd). 5pm. library.

It was time for Yoochan to clock out for the day, and he did so by proceeding to the employees room behind the front desk where he worked. From his locker, he grabbed his belongings while leaving his name tag in it. Suddenly, he was startled when his phone started ringing.  _Oh, it's Chanbin. He's video calling me?_  He picked it up, sitting down on a random chair in the room. "Hello?" He saw nothing but a ground of concrete in front of a distant warehouse in the background.

_"No, no! Hang up! Don't call him!"_

In the middle of the friend, there sat a man in a chair, tied up with ropes yelling.  _No... There's no way...._

_"Too late now. There he is. You should greet your brother, Chanbin."_

There was an anonymous voice coming from behind the phone. No one else could be seen. Except Chanbin. "Chan... bin? Hello?" Yoochan didn't want to believe what he was seeing. "Bin, don't play like that! Is this apart of Junyoung's confession plan?"

_"Listen here, kid."_

In the midst of the Anon talking, faint screams could be heard from the man tied up in the chair, to which Yoochan refuses to believe is his brother. "What's going on, Chanbin? Don't joke around like this! You're scaring me!"

_"You see your brother over there, Yoochanie?"_

"Who is this?!" Yoochan almost screamed at the phone.

_"I'm your brother's boss, Yoochanie. Don't you know me by now_ _? Let me explain briefly then."_

Yoochan could hear the devil in the Anon's voice, no matter who he actually was.

_"Your brother is a veeerrrry bad person, Yoochan. Which is why he decided to betray us. Did you know? He goes around town everyday, assaulting and murdering people. But he never does the job right anymore because he's too selfish. I thought he really cared about you, Yoochan. I guess not, now that he's proven he was gonna give up on this one job I gave him. Do you know what happens to people like that? They get punished. They need to learn."_

Without acknowledgement, hot tears trailed down Yoochan's face as he stared at the display on his phone, listening to the Anon. "What the hell?!" he screams. "Stop!"

_"Yoochan, did you not hear me? I said he betrayed us. So he's going to get punished. Sit back and enjoy!"_

A laugh was all it took to make Yoochan go crazy and shout at his phone again. He only stopped screaming once he heard an engine roar up from the other side. "...Chanbin?" Out of the corner of the screen, he sees a hand wave as a goodbye. Chanbin was still the only person he could fully see, struggling in that seat, crying just as Yoochan was. Yoochan went blank at one point. The engine he heard before was confirmed as he saw a car pull up from the side. "No, no...." Then, there was a screech. Just before he could see anything, he hung up the call with a 'sorry, bin.' Yoochan was swimming in sweat, guilt, and worry. "Chanbin!" he screamed into the air, finally letting his legs take care of him by letting loose and falling on the cold, tile floor. Continuously, he called out his brother's name into the air with cries. Not long after, he wipes his tears and takes a hold of himself. Dialing a number, he tells himself what to do.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"M-my... Please s-save my b-brother...."

•••

Yoochan stayed on the phone with the emergency until they could figure out Chanbin's location. He was told they had tracked down Chanbin's number to find him; also, he was informed to go to the Lee's Hospital, where they would be sending his brother. No other information was told after that. He couldn't even get a condition check. Taking a cab outside the library, Yoochan rode to the hospital in silent tears, trying not to disturb the driver. "Please, hurry," he pleaded in a small voice.

•••at the hospital. 6pm.

Yoochan currently had his head against the wall of the waiting area outside of the surgery room where he sat in a chair. He had no more tears to cry; either way, he couldn't even feel himself cry anymore. He couldn't even hear his phone ringing, as he was clouded of thoughts from earlier, until a nurse passing by aware him. He didn't even care to take a look at who was calling.

_"Hello, Chan?"_

"Hello."

_"I was calling because I forgot to tell you I have to volunteer at the hospital today, so I'll have to take a rain check on that date."_

"Junyoung?"

_"...Chan? Are you okay? I'm sorry to disappoint you. We can go on one tomorrow?"_

"Junyoung. Hurry."

_"Chan?"_

"The hospital. Hurry." Yoochan let the phone fall from his ear back onto the seat, arm having no power anymore.

About 10 minutes later, there was a voice calling for him. "Chan! Yoochan!" There was someone shaking him in his seat, where he continued to slump against the wall. "Yoochan, what's going on?" Yoochan looked up and immediately stood to wrap his arms around the taller.

"Junyoung." Tears we're rolling down again. "Jun, Chanbin... He's...." Junyoung pulled back to take a look at Yoochan, letting his hands wipe away the tears.

"Chanbin? What happen?" Junyoung took the younger back into a comforting hug, rubbing his back in reassurance.

"Someone... Something," Yoochan's sobs choked his words every now and then, "there's something wrong, Junyoung." He continued to cry into Junyoung arms until the tears would run out again. "I don't know what's happening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cri. but AwE SHeeT, first kiss ayeeee. but still. pray for chanbin. and yoochan. and junyoung.  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


	6. chp 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanbin is not a criminal. Why would I believe that person's words? I know Chanbin. I'm the only one who knows everything about him. Or... Do I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor chan man. poor chan. all these things coming at him at once ;-; cri

•••junyoung pov (3rd). 6:30pm.

The two sat in seats in the same waiting area for the past 20 minutes now. Yoochan had told Junyoung everything that happened and to what extent he knew of the situation. Junyoung knew that was the case, but didn't tell Yoochan anything he knew. "How long has it been?" Junyoung asks. Chan's head was propped up against Junyoung's shoulder as they sat, along with the latter's arm around the former. Jun gave all the comfort he could at the moment.

"About an hour now. The call came in when I was about to clock out. He's been in surgery for 40 minutes. They told me it might take a few hours."

"If that's the case, you wanna go sleep in my dad's office? He wouldn't mind. You seem really tired, Chan." Yoochan, undoubtedly, did not reply, implying he wasn't going anywhere. Just a fee minutes later, however, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat, trying to get the attention of either one of them. Only Junyoung looked up. "Yes? Do you need something, sir?"

"Ah, yes. Are one of you Kang Yoochan?" A man dressed in dark clothing, with the brightest color being his beige coat, fiddled with the inside pocket of the said outerwear to find what seemed to be a police badge. Junyoung nodded, saying the other one was the person he was looking for. "I need to speak with him for a few about this recent case. Excuse me?" the man switched from talking to Junyoung to the sulking boy clinging onto the previous's side. Yoochan responded for the first time, sitting up straight and taking a look at whoever it was. "Is it okay if we talk for a while? You reported this case right? We discovered a lot of things this past hour and would like to hear your side of the story." The interrogated finally stood up, almost falling back down from sitting too long, until Junyoung stood as well, supporting him.

"I'll go," he said while looking down, face full of emptiness.

"Are you sure, Chan? You don't want to rest some more?" Junyoung asked, having his arm around the younger. To his surprise, Yoochan removed the arm and stood closer to the investigator.

Giving Junyoung a warm, but small, smile, he replied, "I'm okay, Junyoung. I think it finally sunk in now. I should get my head straight to let this move on quickly for my brother to wake up to a calmer situation." Junyoung knew he trusted Yoochan, knowing how strong he was. Therefore, he nodded and let him walk off with the investigator.

•••yoochan pov (3rd). in the cafe of the hospital. 6:40pm.

_Chanbin is not a criminal. Why would I believe that person's words? I know Chanbin. I'm the only one who knows everything about him. Or... Do I?_

Seated at a random table, the investigator--Mr. Hwang Minhyun--brought out a laptop and phone, ready to proceed with the small interrogation. He is also the first to speak. "Mr. Kang?"

"Yes, sir?" Yoochan sits straight up in his chair, seemingly focused on the other man, though he felt his eyes shaking at times. It could've been because of the nervousness of discussing the story, or worry over how his brother was doing right now just across the hallway.

The older takes a sip of the coffee he'd prepared earlier for the two of them before continuing to talk. "I don't know if this is an appropriate time to say this, but I can tell you are a strong kid for your age, so I think you can handle it."

"What is it, sir?" he says expressionless, just as emotionless.

"Do you know how bad of a situation your brother is in right now? As a matter of a fact, this may impact you just as badly." He takes another long sip, followed by a sigh. "Because you are his only family as the moment, I must inform you of everything we have gathered so far, no matter if you are still not considered an 'adult.'"

"...Please proceed." Yoochan stares at the black liquid in his small white cup, not having touched it yet. Only the waves of sound and movements of Mr. Hwang on the table wither the untouched beverage he doesn't consider consuming.

"I'll only tell you what we know so far. And afterwards, I'll ask some questions. I do not want to interrupt what I'm about to tell you, if you didn't know."

"Save questions 'til the end?"

"Yes. Okay, I will start." One last sip of the coffee is what Mr. Hwang takes before going onto his monologue. With his hands folded together on the table, he gets ready with an exhale; Yoochan prepares for a long story time. "From the information we received when you called plus what we have investigated thus 'til, I can tell you that this is much more than just a simple act of betrayal and revenge. In fact, I can conclude just from what we have that this has been going on for quite a long time now, Yoochan. Whether you were aware or not, I have to let you know that you and your brother have been living very dangerous lives. Because of the time we have, I will tell you long story, short. Kang Chanbin is a criminal and has been one for about the past ten years now." At that, Yoochan's eyes widened and look up to the man across the table. Though, before he could speak, Hwang continued with his speech. "Simply put, your parents have left you in a situation where they had borrowed money illegally, and it seems your brother decided to put his share into it by working for the people who provided these funds. Your brother has been involuntarily committing crimes as apart of a bond kept with those who ran this illegal money-lending business. I wouldn't want to get into detail as to exactly what he did, but at this time, it seems he'll be serving time for at least five years. I'm sorry to tell you that, but it was very important to let you know. Now, time for the questions."

"...Chanbin... did what?"

Ignoring what had been asked, Minhyun pulls up a list of questions on his laptop, as well as starting an audio recording on his phone. "Mr. Kang Yoochan, did you know any of this information beforehand." He shakes his head. "Do you know your brother, Kang Chanbin's, occupation?"

"...Oh, yes. He works at...." Then, he ran into a roadblock.  _Didn't he say he worked at...? He always told me he had to go to work... Was it really this the whole time?_

"Okay, then. I will continue." And there they sat for another ten minutes, going back and forth between questions and answers. After Minhyun had finish packing his stuff, he sent his goodbyes to Yoochan, when he was stopped by the calling of his name.

"Mr. Hwang!"

"Hmm?"

"...Did you say he would be going to jail?"

Minhyun sighed with a short smile and turned around fully to face the younger. "Yes, Yoochan, unfortunately. You can trust me when I say that I believe your brother is not a bad person. No, cut that. Chanbin is not a bad person at all. He just got involved with the wrong people and is now going to serve time for the things he committed, which were all involuntary."

"So, you're saying he's not a criminal?"

"Yoochan, your brother was being controlled by the real criminals. He only did it because he wanted to protect you to give you a life that your parents could not. I believe, even if I do not know him personally, that Kang Chanbin deserves just as much happiness as you do." And with the same smile he started with, Hwang Minhyun leaves the area, as well as a Yoochan filled with more information. Chan's heart and mind were now in two different places. He did not know whether to believe everything he was just told or not; he did not know whether to feel grateful or mad at what Chanbin had done; most of all, he did not know how he was going to approach his brother again--lost in thought, he was, until....

"Oh, there you are. Yoochan." He heard footsteps coming in the dimness of the cafe. "Yoochan?"

"Junyoung. Tell me everything's a joke." Instead of what he wanted, he felts those familiar warm arms wrap around him. He wanted nothing more than to sink into Junyoung's comfort, but soon realized something. Roughly, he pushed his best friend off of him, seeing how he almost fell. "You knew?"

"Yoochan, wait. It's not like that."

"What do you mean? How... How could you just sit and watch when I was here acting like an idiot?" With every step Junyoung took, Yoochan stepped back, afraid of what fake lies Junyoung could hit him with next.

"Chan, look, I have a lot of explaining to do, but no matter what actually happened, I can swear to you that I'm always and have been on your side. I only knew because I had to, for your... for our sake. I want to protect and give you all you want, Yoochan. I had to do this because of that. Because I really like you, Kang Yoochan." The shorter only huffed a sigh, not looking at Junyoung when he exits the cafe and walks down the hall to the waiting area; the taller followed suit.

  •••  

By the time both reached the hallway of the waiting area, they discovered a scene that disturbed the once painful peace of waiting for the surgery to end. "Mr. Kang Yoochan, there you are." It was the doctor he knew that said would perform on his brother. "We have just finished surgery, and I can tell you we are all very grateful and lucky today." Yoochan walked up a little closer to the doctor speaking, not minding the taller boy following him.

"You mean... He's okay? Right?"

"Yes, sir, that is right. It was a successful surgery, but I'm afraid to tell you he has still sustained major, major injuries. He is now at the ICU for ensured recovery. But to worry you not, we have concluded that he should be waking up in the next three hours. However, we allow no visitors during recovery until he can be moved to a regular patient's room."

"How long will that take, doctor?"

"Looking at his current condition and health history, I believe he should be moving in 3-5 days from now. I assure you that everything will be fine, but what he needs now is rest. From what we have discovered, the accident was not enough to put him at a fatal stage, but I think whoever did it had purposeful intentions of putting him in that stage. I'm sorry to tell you that, but if you need anything, you may ask." It wasn't long before Yoochan grabbed the doctor's hands and thanked the heavens out of him for saving his brother. Tears of painful joy lashed out of his eyes, letting relief flow down his face as well. Once the doctor left, it was then only him and Junyoung left alone again.

"Yoochan!" he heard from behind him, having a slight tone of cheerfulness in his voice. "This is great, isn't it?" As soon as Yoochan turned around, he saw the other far away from him. He was confused, wondering if he should really get this over with and apologize for being bratty or binge on the fact that he was lied to by the person he likes.

He decides on the first option because he knew his stupid crush over his best friend would take over his feelings. He remembers how the guy saved him from a kidnap that he completely disregarded after it happened. People were saying his brother was selfish, but Yoochan knew he was the one that was selfish. With that in mind, he walked up to Junyoung and hugged him. He needed nothing more than that hug in this moment; he let himself be selfish just for now. Without words, they stood there in the dim hallway, knowing each other's thoughts already.

•••junyoung pov (3rd). his apartment; living room. 11pm.

After Junyoung and Yoochan confirmed that Chanbin had woken up, the former convinced the other to go home for now. There was no use in waiting to see his brother when they couldn't even visit him yet. At some point, Junyoung excused himself to go tell his father he couldn't volunteer today; in response, his father found out about Yoochan's situation and offered to help with the things Yoochan couldn't deal with yet, considering he was only a college freshman. Junyoung could see the obliged to say no because he had some pride, but thankfully accepted the offer, knowing it was best for him and Chanbin.

Junyoung had took a shower once they got home, leaving Yoochan on the couch. When he was done, he could hear other voiced talking, knowing it wasn't Yoochan's. To his relief, it was only the news reporters Yoochan watched from the other side. Now in his sleeping clothes that consisted of a t-shirt and basketball shorts, Jun plopped down next to Chan to see what he was currently watching intensely.

_"Tonight's news will start off with case including illegal moneylenders and attempted murdered after the betrayal of one of their workers. For privacy purposes, we will not reveal any names. First and foremost, the boss or the man who runs this illegal business have been reported missing and have possibly fled from the police after a threat he made to the victim's family member. Furthermore-"_

"Come on, Yoochan." Junyoung had stood up after a few minutes of cringing at the news. He'd turned off the television to distract Yoochan from letting the memories rush back, making even more upset. "It's past 11. I think we should go to sleep so we can check up on Chanbin in the morning before we go to work." After seeing Yoochan nodding his head, Junyoung turned off all the lights and walked towards his room, hearing the younger slowly trudging behind him.

Now in the bedroom, Junyoung turned on the lamp next to the bed before telling Yoochan to change to his pajamas while he made his bed on the floor. Jun had put both of their phones on the chargers before climbing into his makeshift bed, waiting for Yoochan to get up again to turn off the lamp. Just a few minutes later, he heard the bathroom sink turn off, as well as Yoochan emerging from the place in his sleep clothes.

"Jun?" Yoochan said from the edge of the bed he sat on. He hummed in a reply before sitting up to face the other. "Can you... Tonight?" He saw Yoochan pointing to the bed. On the inside, Junyoung knew exactly what he was asking, though he almost let his mind go off into another place; he also knew this wasn't the right time to be thinking about that.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course." Hurriedly, Junyoung got up from his place on the floor, trying not to make a fool out of himself by rushing in front of Yoochan. He began to roll up his bed on the ground, almost slipping on the air from the urgency.

Then, he swore he heard Yoochan mumble something. "Desperate ass to get in the damn bed...." Junyoung turned around so quick, he almost slipped again.

"What'd you just say?"

"Hurry up. I'm sleepy."

Junyoung scoffed, knowing what he said. He kicked the rest of his floor-bed away towards the closest across from them before turning around to turn off the lamp. Instead, he saw Yoochan directly behind him, almost tripping on the air for the third time. The shorter cleared his throat ahead of speaking. "I know I should be mad at you," he said all while looking at the ground, fiddling his fingers, "but thank you. For everything."  
Junyoung suddenly found the confidence to make a joke after a while of his friend's sadness. "'No problem.'" Yoochan snapped his head up after hearing the sarcasm in Junyoung's voice. Junyoung's confidence must have been overflowing at the moment because one second later, he found his lips unconsciously on Yoochan's. This time, it was different. It was much longer than their first one that morning. It was also the first time Yoochan responded to it by moving his lips in accordance with Junyoung's. Once Junyoung felt Yoochan's hands on his shoulders, he pulled away, grabbing Yoochan's hands to hold firmly in his own. He stared down at Yoochan, breathing heavily just as he was.

"...What?" Yoochan said after catching his breath, seeing Junyoung just stare at him.

"Do I get an award for what I've done for you?" The moment was ruined by Yoochan pushing him away (as always) saying something along the lines of 'pervert.' "What?" Junyoung laughed. "I was thinking something like ice cream. I don't know what you were thinking." After seeing Yoochan rolling his eyes and jumping into the bed behind him, he finally turned off the lamp and followed after the other.

Yoochan faced the wall, where his back faced Junyoung. "You still haven't asked me yet." Junyoung shifted closer to hug Yoochan, comforting him from the back.

"Let's see. After all of this is done, I'll ask. When we're all happy again. I'll ask," Junyoung said as he cuddled into Yoochan's hair.

And like that, they both fell asleep in their own wonderland, forgetting the outside world and problems just for the night so they could sleep in peace. They would deal with everything tomorrow, Junyoung thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouo  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


	7. chp 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dammit, Kang Yoochan. What the hell are you thinking?!" he talks into the air. Of all the answers he could have, he was returned with nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kang yoochan, always causing some typea trouble bruh. but fr man, i think this is the most important chapter; this was also the chapter that really inspired me to make this. owo

•••chanbin pov (1st). june 24. 5pm.

After waking up a couple of days ago, I could feel the numbness in my body, not wanting to let go until I observed everything injury I had. From my head to my toe, there was a bandage; some were even still decorated with my blood that didn't start scabbing yet. There was a sting, or a jolt of energy, I felt when I saw each place I had hurt. Is that how Yoochan felt when he woke up that day in the hospital? Is that...how those people felt when I hurt them?

Not long after I woke, I found myself in the ICU. They said I would be transferred to a regular room in a couple of days, which happened to be yesterday. I honestly can't tell if I'm blessed to have this life or not. Either way, Yoochan and Junyoung were the first to visit me. It wasn't like anyone else was going to. Now that I remember, the first person who visited me besides the medical staff was an investigator or police. He had come to tell me everything of the situation. And how I would be dealt with after most of my recovery. I respected him, though. He knew what my intentions were, and safely cuffed one of my hands to the hospital bed.

When the two had visited me, I was prepared for some tears shared by my brother and I. Though, he calmed down a little and stayed with me until Junyoung told him they had to sleep for work the next day. Just before leaving, Yoochan had wanted to make sure I didn't lose the Jade bracelet our parents left for us. Of course, it was on the same wrist the officer had cuffed to me. I was ready for some comments of disgust, betrayal, and... abandonment. Instead, he grabbed my hand and told me I was strong enough to get through this. However many years I would serve, he said they all knew I was always a good guy. That I deserved nothing but the same happiness I tried to give to the last of my family. Yoochan had told me there was an investigator that told him everything beforehand, explaining the surprise he didn't have when he saw my hand latched with the bed. I felt like a proud brother at the time. How I had taught Yoochan throughout his life to not cry at the things he knew would turn out okay; to stay strong because we knew better than to cry over spilled milk.

•••junyoung pov (3rd). 5:30pm. the hospital.

Junyoung had got off early today, texting Yoochan to meet him at the burger joint outside of the hospital after he was done visiting his dad for the day. Out of sheer coincidence, Junyoung and Dr. Lee had passed by Chanbin's room as they were walking around the hospital that evening. "Is it visiting hours?" Junyoung asked.

"No, not right now, son. He'll need to take his medicine soon and will fall asleep. He needs all the rest he can get, is what the police told me. You know, because they have to let him recover before he goes." Junyoung nodded in understanding. Suddenly, his father had a call come in. He was needed for an emergency surgery, leaving his son for the while. Junyoung waved off his father before deciding what to do next.

_Yoochan doesn't get off until another 30 minutes._

He looked back to Chanbin's closed door, walking to it without himself knowing. To his surprise, the door was unlocked, though there was a sign outside of the door clearing staying it wasn't visiting hours. Luckily, Chanbin was sleeping. He took the chance and escaped in when he heard some footsteps coming towards him down the hallway, seeing someone in a nurse uniform. Panicking, he tried to find a place to hide before in case whoever was coming would step into this room. Finally, he saw the open bathroom and locked himself in there, leaving the lights off. Just as he expected, there was the sound of a door opening very close to him. As the lights from the room outside illuminated the small slit separating the bathroom door and floor, he could see someone standing next to Chanbin's bed, assuming it was the medical staff. But then, in what he thought would be silence, Junyoung heard the person speaking. He stared at the bottom of the door he sat near while listening to whoever it was.

_"Wow, Kang Chanbin. Just like our boss said, you are strong. You had survived just after I ran over you with all of my power. I guess you really can't be defeated, Chanbin. It's okay, after you pass tonight, I'll be seeing your little brother later on today. He'll be the one who replaces you when I kill you for once and all. It seems like this family of yours doesn't know how to follow simple rules. So, I'll be letting whoever's left learn just as you and your parents did."_

Junyoung was listening so intently to his speech until he heard a  _ting_  noise. From the past few years of his dad teaching him things, he recognized it as the sound of someone flicking an injection tight before proceeding with the job. The sound of someone getting ready to take their shot. He started sweating in a panic, not knowing if he should step out and help Chanbin; whoever it was sure did sound like they had something against the patient. But he was then startled by the sound of someone opening the door again.

"Hello? What are you doing?" It was a lady's voice, accompanied by the sound of what seemed to be a rolling metal cart.

"Oh, uh, I was just checking if this patient had took his medicine yet," the mysterious man from before replied.

"Oh.... Um, I'm about to give him his medicine now. You don't have to worry about it." Junyoung swears he could hear the lady's voice wavering. There was no response, but the sound of someone shifting, the sounds of footsteps getting farther and farther away. After the door had closed, Junyoung stayed in the same place for a few minutes, hearing who he assumed was a nurse waking Chanbin to take his medicine. And after confirming she left, Junyoung got out of his suffocating hiding spot to see Chanbin was fast back asleep. But of course, his phone had to ring at that time, so he rushed out the room and was relieved to find no one in the hallway to question why he just came out of that room.

"Hello?"

_"Junyoung! My lovely son! How are you on this fine evening?" Junyoung knew it was his mother, but something was iffy about her tone._

"Uhh, fine? Mom, what are on about now? You only greet me like this when there's something up. Something weird."

_"Ahaha. Son, what do you mean? I always call you lovely!"_

"No you don-"

_"Okay, Junyoung. You see, one of my friends is having a book club party tonight and said everyone's bringing their offspring. And."_

"And?"

_"I kinda bragged about how you, my lovely son, are a bookworm that has been keeping up with the book of the month. Soooo, I kind of need you to come?"_

"Did you just call me your 'offspring'?"

_"Junyoung! Please, I know tomorrow is Monday and you have nothing better to do with your life. You can spend just one night out with your mother, right?"_  Junyoung suddenly remembers what he heard in Chanbin's room, something about meeting Yoochan at night.  _"Hello? Jun?"_

He sighed and replied, "What time is it at?"

_"Uhm, in like, fifteen minutes."_

"Fiftee- You said it was 'tonight'!"

_"C'mon, Junyoung. There's going to be free desserts."_

"...dessertS? Free?"

_"Okay, that confirms it! See you in fifteen minutes, son. I'll text you the location. Oh, and make sure to dress up nice."_

"Wait, wait, mom. Can I leave early? I really have to be home by 7."

_"Why?"_

"Uh, I'm going to eat out with Yoochan."

_"Ohhh, I see. You have a date."_ Although Junyoung couldn't see it, he could hear his mother's smirk from the phone.  _"Okay then, son. Either way, you better show up or I'm not claiming you as my offspring anymore. Bye, my lovely son!"_  He couldn't even respond, as his mother hung up already. Too many things ran through his mind at once, worrying about how he's going to present himself in front of his mom's friends or dwell on the speech that mystery man just gave to a sleeping Chanbin. He couldn't even determine what was actually going on, in terms of that man who threatened Chanbin, but knows he heard Yoochan's name. So, he texted him.

_hey chan, I know we're supposed to go eat in 15 min, but my mom suddenly told me to go to some book event with her. Sorry for taking a rain-check again, but i have no way out of it ;( i passed by ur bro's room and it's not visiting time yet, so you can go eat with junhee or something, I'll be home by 7. Be home by then, I have something to tell you_

Junyoung let out an exhale after sending the lengthy text. He took a final look at Chanbin's door and walked away, trying not to think about the bad things. He knew everything was going to be alright, like Yoochan always told him. Everything had to be alright.

•••

The lovely son was currently trying to listen to his mother yapping off about the book of the month or something in a cafe where they awaited everyone else. They had been the first ones there, after the host had set up everything and excused herself to the restroom. "Are you even listening, Junyoung?" He was pulled from his thoughts after hearing that question, looking at his mother on the chair across from him.

"Huh? Oh, I heard something 'bout some man time travelling." Junyoung said in monotone, starting off into space.

"No, that's not what I said!" she angrily whispered while throwing a balled-up straw paper at her son. "I said- oh! You're ignoring me!" Junyoung was suddenly reminded of Yoochan when his mother threw the piece of paper at him, looking to his phone. He saw that the message he sent hasn't been replied to, nor had it been read yet. He was about to send another text until he heard another lady's voice. Junyoung was now stuck with his mother's friends and their discussion about some book. He was asked a whole bunch of questions by so many people that he had to excuse himself at some point to go to the restroom and look up the book on Google.

Just as he was sitting on the closed toilet seat searching on Google, he noticed the time was about 7pm. There was still no message from Yoochan. He was going to call him, but then received a text. He sighed.  _Finally._

_ok thats fine. I know you're coming home soon but im actually going to go see bin rn. u dont gotta come, I'ma be home in a few hours. rest up. see ya at the house later_

Junyoung finally felt at peace. He excused himself from the party, giving his mom a hug before leaving.

•••junyoung's apartment. 7:15pm.

Junyoung, wearing a white button down with black jeans, parked in front of his apartment building just as he received a text.  _"It's from Chanbin? I wonder what he needs. Chan should've been there already."_

_Y'all not coming today? Visiting hours started 15min ago. You or Yoochan would've visited by now_

Junyoung was confused. He knew Yoochan said he was going to visit his brother, but why was he asking where they were? It doesn't take 15 minutes to get from his apartment to the hospital. He typed his own reply.

_chan not there?_

He gets a message a few seconds later, still in sitting in his car.

_No duh , why tf you think I texted u. Yoochan's not responding to my texts_

Junyoung thinks of all the possibilities that could've occurred, putting Yoochan into the situation. Then, he remembers.

_"I'll be seeing your brother later today."_

The statement replays over and over in his head as he runs out of his car and up to his apartment.  _How could I forget?_ He gets the same rush of adrenaline from that day. That rainy day, running in the dark and discovering the deep secrets of the Kang Family.

When he first gets to his apartment, he unlocks the door and steps into the dim place. The only sounds that filled the room were his ragged breaths and the jangle of his keys in his hand. It all seems too familiar, the way he rushed into an apartment looking for that certain someone, only to find that he wasn't there. He searched every room, shouting Yoochan's name over and over, trying to not let the hot tears fall out of his eyes while running around the place. He lastly finds himself in the kitchen. Slowly, to catch his breath, he flicks on the switch. Just as he thought, there was no Yoochan to be found. However, he did see something suspicious.  _The knife drawer is open...?_

He creeps on his birch wooden floor towards the wall of cabinets and drawers. The one drawer that stuck out happened to be the knife drawer. Junyoung towered over the open space, hoping it was just opened by accident.  _Maybe Yoochan left it open._ He'd rather it be some ghost that decided to play with his mind.

Taking a gulp, he reaches his right hand in. By touch, he hovers over each knife, counting in his head how many was in there. He knew for a fact that there had been 10 items in that drawer, always remembering to wash it immediately after he was done using it to place it back in it's drawer. He even kept his scissors and other sharp objects in there.  _"...7...8...9."_ No, this couldn't be right. He counter again. And again. Until he looked everywhere around the kitchen, to find everything just as it should've been. It was clean; even the plates were neatly arranged in the dishwasher, as Yoochan was the one who usually cleans it. Looking back to the knife drawer, he notices each knife. What was it that was missing? There laid a butter-knife, a butcher knife, chef's knife, and all down the line of his kitchen knives. Then of course, he remembered what it was. It was the switchblade.

"Dammit, Kang Yoochan. What the hell are you thinking?!" he talks into the air. Of all the answers he could have, he was returned with nothing. It was only nothing that he asked anyway. He takes out his phone from his back pocket and finds Yoochan's contact. "C'mon pick up...." He taps his foot on the floor impatiently, getting faster with each ring.

_"Sorry. The person you are trying to reach at this time-"_

Junyoung quickly pushes the red button and places it back in his pocket. He lets a series of curses fall out of his mouth, pondering about what to do. He didn't even have anyone to ask or help him. Chanbin could barely get out of the bed. His parents are probably busy right now. His friends didn't know crap about Yoochan's situation. He sets his last thought on the police. But what could they do? He didn't even know if Yoochan was actually in danger. Maybe the kitchen knife was laying somewhere else around the house. But no, Junyoung knew all too well how his life worked. There was no such thing as coincidence, especially when it came to the message Yoochan sent plus the missing knife. Most of all, that mysterious man in Chanbin's room. There was no way to find out where Yoochan was. So, he find himself dialing Mr. Hwang from the business card Yoochan told him to keep.

_"Hello, Hwang Minhyun speaking."_

•••yoochan pov (3rd). earlier that day. 6:05pm.

Yoochan had just gotten off of work, heading to his car in the back parking lot of the library. He sat in the driver's seat, closed the door, and took out his phone.  _"Oh, Jun texted me."_ Yoochan was about to open the message, but then a call came in. There weren't that many people that frequently called him, besides Junyoung, Chanbin, Junhee, and maybe a couple of other friends. This time, it was an unknown number. Yoochan had never gotten called from an unknown source before; not even a scam call. He knows he shouldn't pick it up if he didn't know, but there were several possibilities of who it could be. It could've been Chanbin calling from a hospital phone, Junyoung calling from his workplace, one of his friends calling from a house phone. So then, he decides to pick it up.

"Hel-"

_"Kang Yoochan."_  There was a male's voice, deeper than Yoochan had expected.  _"Listen to everything I'm about to say. Do not respond if you want to live. Or rather, if you want Chanbin to live."_ If anyone had passed by Yoochan's car at the moment, they could see him visibly panicking. Though, he listened anyway. There was no telling what could happen in his life anymore.  _"How lucky you are, Yoochan. I tried to kill your brother not too long ago. But he had to take his medicine. Poor Chanbin. In turn, I want you to meet me at *** tonight at 8pm. Now that my boss, or should I say Chanbin's boss, has fled the country, I don't have a job anymore. You know what that means? I have no money. And no money means no food for my family. Kang Yoochan, you are not the only one with a family in this world. So concluding that, you better be here at that time. You're going to pay for the money my boss left with, and for the damage your brother and parents have done to our business. There's only some of us left, and there's not much time until the police finds one of us and confesses everything. Therefore, if you want to live, if you want your brother to live, be there."_

The call ended abruptly. Yoochan's hands were shaking as he slowly puts his phone down to his lap. The first thing he wants to do is call Junyoung or Chanbin, but what good would that do? If he'd call either one, there's was the chance of one of them getting hurt again. He didn't want that. Kang Yoochan wanted nothing but a peaceful life again.

Yoochan let his head fall back onto the headrest, closing his eyes and exhaling. He rubbed his watering eyes, cursing under his breath. He could go crazy any moment now, he felt. Yoochan lets go of his sanity by screaming in his closed car. He hits the steering wheel several times, wanting to cry even louder. It seems like he's throwing a tantrum, but doesn't actually know why. All he had to do was listen. But that's not Kang Yoochan. He knew himself better than that. He had to do something.

With his head against the steering wheel, with hands on either side of it, he says:

"Why is this happening...to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they crazy man. they real crazy.  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


	8. chp 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miss me with that bullshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that line bruh

•••yoochan pov (1st). 6:55pm. his and junyoung's apartment.

There I stood, in the kitchen where the only lights were on. I hadn't even turned on the living room lights when I came in. I headed straight to the kitchen like I was possessed. Now, I'm here in front on the knife drawer I had opened, only to stare at it. The grip I had on the knob of the drawer was starting to get sweaty from the tightness of my palm. My other hand laid upon the smallest object. What was I even thinking? In the back of my mind, I knew I had reason. Plainly put, it was for self defense. I had been threatened, as well as been threatened against with my family member. I couldn't possibly try not to defend myself. I know exactly what those people are capable of. They've done it once before, but I won't come back out unconscious again. Quickly, I snatched the switchblade from its place and wrap a paper towel around it. I shoved it up the sleeve of my hoodie and ran out of there.

Once I had sat in my car and turned it on, I searched my pockets for my phone. I found the message from the unknown number, showing the location he wanted me at. There was also still the unread text from Junyoung, so I opened it. I made up some excuse as to why I wouldn't be home for a while. Junyoung trusts me, right? Even if I do get into danger, I can survive it. And I can rely on experience. I'm not dying today. No one is.

•••yoochan pov (3rd). 7:40pm.

Trying to balance his hiding fear along with his sanity, Yoochan drove until he was near the location that was given. Though, he did not park directly around it. He sat in his car for a few minutes to gather up his courage. This situation he put himself in was dangerous, but wouldn't get solved if he had stayed still. Yoochan realized on the way of how great this opportunity actually was; if he could talk enough with whoever it was that called him, he could possibly get evidence for his family's case. He made a plan along the way: talk until he gathers enough evidence, if needed, fight in self defense, and run out that place. Taking his phone out, he started an audio recording, hoping to get something out of the man. And, the knife was still safely placed in his sleeve. Though, now that he thinks about it, if anything happens and he lets loose, there could be major accidents. In that case, Yoochan gathered everything, including his sanity, and reminded himself to only use the weapon if needed. In any other terms, hide it.

He walks down the street, seeing it get darker and darker by the minute as the sun sets. Yoochan ends up at an abandoned garage-parking building. Something seemed familiar about it; it was like he's been there before.  _"But...when?"_ He decides to leave it out of his head and walks in the cold, dark building.  _"He said to go to the rooftop...."_ Looking up, Yoochan could see his destination was about 10 flights up. He smiles bitterly to himself, but carries on anyway.

By the time he makes it to the rooftop, he opens the door, almost too hard and makes a loud noise. He could never do what his brother did, if he were to do it; he was way too loud, he thought. "Oh? Oh! Kang Yoochans!"

"...My name is Yoochan."

"Welcome! Don't just stand there!" Yoochan feels disgust at how joyful the man looks. He slowly inches closer to the man standing in the middle of the rooftop floor, hands behind his back. Closer up, Yoochan thinks the man looks eerily familiar. He looked somewhere between his 20s and 30s, had slicked-back hair showing a few gray strands, dressed in all black, and was of slightly taller than Yoochan. "Aren't you happy to see me again, Yoochan?" Yoochan stood stiff. It was the voice that caught him.

"You're...the guy from that day?"

"Bingo, Yoochan. Nice seeing me again?"

"No."

"Okay, let's skip the small talk. I called you here because I need money. Why do I need it? Well you should know exactly why. Boss is no where to be seen, took all of my money with him. Poor Chanbin can't even get out the bed. Oh, looks like there's only one person left." The old man raised his eyebrows at Yoochan, who was still staring straight at him.

"I'm not going to do what Chanbin did. I don't care if we owe you or not, you can't work us like this. There was never an official bond made. Just some piece of paper my parents signed."

The taller started nodding. "Yeah, yes. You might be right. But, that still doesn't beat the fact that there was a deal made. That still hasn't been fulfilled yet. You're parents borrowed quite a lot. Let's just say you may not be living this wonderful life you have now." He laughed, ringing only sounds of disgust and hatred into Yoochan's ears.

"What do you want?" The man stepped closer, hands still behind his back.

"I want you to sign this, Yoochan. Easy as ever. And we may not even have to see each other again. Just get some money and send it here. Simple." The man finally showed his hands with a pen and paper labeled, 'contract'. Yoochan snatches it out of his hands and takes a look at it for himself. He reads details describing similar things he was told that Chanbin had done in the past.

_"Hell no."_  Yoochan rips up the paper, balls it up, and throws it on the ground. "Miss me with that bullshit."

The man laughs, even louder than he did previously. "I guess you're just gonna give up that easily. I really was giving you a chance, Yoochan. But, now that you've given up, it's time to get rid of the evidence, right?" He takes something out of the inner pocket of his coat.

It was a switchblade.

The man crept closer, step by step, as Yoochan followed suit backwards. "Why are you so scared, Yoochan? You wanted this. You knew what was going to happen. Don't back out now," he said all while smiling. He finally flips the metal object open, showing the sharp, blue knife.

Once Yoochan had no more room, his back ran into the wall of the edge with the man only a few inches away. Suddenly, the man swoops forward, holding the blade up to Yoochan's neck while grabbing onto his right arm. "Oh? What's this? There's something in your sleeve, Yoochan. You didn't come empty handed after all." Before the man could do anything, Yoochan kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards onto the ground. What he doesn't notice is how his phone fell out of his hoodie pocket, landing on the concrete floor right next to the old man.

Yoochan makes a run for his phone, but gets stopped by the man swinging at his leg. The younger gets sliced in the ankle and falls down as well. On the other hand, the man stands up, taking the phone with him. He takes a deep breath before stating, "Seems like you were extra prepared there. Even having recorded our whole conversation, eh?" From the ground, Yoochan touches the place where he was hurt, seeing blood on his fingers. And then, he looks up to see the man throwing his phone off of the building, probably going to break when it hits the ground 10 floors down. Yoochan quickly stands up, despite the pain in his lower leg. "A strong fighter you are." The younger takes the switchblade from his sleeve and whips out the knife. Now, it was a fair game.

•••omniscient(3rd). 7:50pm.

Junyoung rode in the back of Hwang Minhyun's car, along with some other of his police colleagues. Minhyun had told him they tracked down Yoochan's license plate as well as his phone. Down the road, Junyoung swears he's been there before. They pass by Yoochan's red sedan on the way, Junyoung confirming that it was indeed Yoochan's.

"Where would he be?" Minhyun asks after parking near Yoochan's car.

"It says his phone signal is coming from that old, tall building over there. It looks like an abandoned garage-parking area," one of Minhyun's colleagues informs him.

"Mr. Hwang! That's it! That's where he is right now. That's where he got held captive a month ago." Junyoung said as he pointed across the street to the concrete building. Then, everyone averts their eyes to the building, getting alert when they see something fall from the top of it to the ground below.

"What was that?" Someone asks.

"Let's go take a look then." Minhyun gets out of the car with his team members, telling Junyoung to stay in the car with a walkie talkie.

The three investigators cross the road and make it to the front of the abandoned building. Minhyun is the first to take a look at what dropped on the ground. "It's a phone." As he crouches on the ground, he picks up the device and turns it around. Taking the walkie talkie from his belt, he pushes the button to speak. "Junyoung, it's Kang Daniel."

From the car, Junyoung watches through the window and responds into the device, "Kang Daniel? That's definitely Yoochan's phone. Oh! He must be on the rooftop then!"

That gives the three men an idea of how to approach the situation. "Alright, let's go guys," Minhyun states. He puts the phone into his back pocket before leading the rest of his team into the building. They all walk up the 10 flights of stairs, being on alert in case they would find anything. The closer they get, the louder the sounds of fighting gets. Minhyun has his gun in his hands, up and ready. He leans his side against the rooftop door, trying to hear what's on the other side of it.

Finally, he pushes the door open and aims. "Don't move." The first thing he witnesses is an old man swinging with a blade at Yoochan's face, making the younger fall to the ground with a now bleeding cheek. At Minhyun's foot, he sees a switchblade slides on the floor to his feet. The other two members behind him get out and into position as they aim at the scene with taser-guns.

"Haha, lucky day for you, Kang Yoochan." The old man wipes the blood dripping from his mouth and makes a run for the edge of the roof. Yoochan notices it, and gets up as well. Instead of letting the guy get away, Yoochan kicks his legs, making him topple before he could possibly escape. Both of them fall to the ground again.

Yoochan lays on his back as he hears footsteps getting heavier and closer to him. "Yoochan! Yoochan! Get up! Are you okay?"

"Mr....Hwang?" Yoochan says in between breaths. He feels the investigator pull him up and supports him by putting his arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Yoochan. We got you. Let's get you to the hospital now." Before Minhyun drags him out, Yoochan sees the other two police get a hold of the bad guy. Yoochan smiles in the face of victory.

As they trudge down the steps, Minhyun tries calls for an ambulance, but Yoochan stops him. "No, no. I'm fine. Just drive me there. I don't need an ambulance." Yoochan tries to get off of Minhyun, but soon falls against the wall from lethargy. Minhyun picks him up again, but doesn't call anyone this time.

"Are you sure? How hurt are you?" They continued walking down.

"I'm okay. Just a few hits and scratches. I don't think I'll be needing anything but a stitch."

"...Man, how can you and your brother be so alike?"

They finally make it down the building where Yoochan sees police car lights flashing everywhere. In the midst of it, he recognizes one person. "Yoochan!" He sees Junyoung run up to him and Minhyun.

"Junyoung, take him to the hospital and get him fixed up. You can drive my car. I'll be there in a few hours," Minhyun commands Junyoung. Yoochan gets dropped off to Junyoung, who semi-carries him to the passenger seat of Minhyun's car.

"Yoochan! Are you okay? You're bleeding a lot." Junyoung unbuttons his dress shirt, revealing the white T-shirt underneath, and places it on Yoochan's cheek to control the bleeding. After, he clicks in Yoochan's seat belt for him.

"Yes, I'm," he coughs, "I'm okay. I just wanna lay down." Junyoung nodded quickly and closes the car door. When he gets to the driver's side, he sees the keys still in the ignition and starts up the car.

"Don't go to sleep on me, Yoochan. This won't take long." Junyoung swerves between the police cars, seeing them put the criminal into one of the cars. "Hang on, Chan."

•••yoochan pov (3rd). at the hospital. 10pm.

Kang Yoochan wakes up to a dark room, seeing light coming from the side of him. It was a single lamp that illuminated the one area of the room. Looking to his left side, he sees Junyoung sitting on a chair next to him. Yoochan sits up and sees he was still wearing his hoodie and jeans from earlier.

"Oh, awake?" Junyoung turns off his phone to face a sleepy Yoochan.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. But...when did I fall asleep?"

Junyoung smiles and gives a small laugh, making Yoochan blush. He almost forgot that Junyoung was going to be his soon. Soon when? He didn't know. "You fell asleep while the nurse was fixing you up. She moved you to this room to rest." Yoochan sees his hands, as one of them is attached to a needle and tube. "She gave you an IV drip. It looks like you just finished this bag. Do you need another one?"

"No, I'm good. I think I rested enough. What time is it? How long I sleep for?"

"It's ten now. You slept for about two hours." Yoochan nodded, leaving the both of them in silence again. "Here, give me your hand. I'll help you take that out," Junyoung said gesturing to the needle in Yoochan's hand. Yoochan stared at Junyoung, slowly bringing up his hand towards him. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Junyoung looked at Yoochan's face to see him blushing. "Awe, where'd the strong and brave Kang Yoochan go? Looks like he's a little scared to touch his crush's hands." Junyoung laughed to himself, as Yoochan slowly got more embarrassed.

"You know what? Fine. I'll do it myself." Yoochan takes the bandaid off of the top of his hand, slowly pulling out the slim needle. He rubs his hand after. "Stop laughing!" Junyoung only laughed more. "I'm not scared!" Junyoung finally stopped and looked at Yoochan.

"Oh yeah? Then prove it."

"Fine." Yoochan got out of the bed and stood in front of Junyoung in his chair. "Stand up." Junyoung did as told and stood up.

"How's this prov-" Yoochan didn't know what sudden force came upon him, but he was glad it did. He leaned up and attached his lips to Junyoung's. At first, he didn't move, almost chickening out again. Until Junyoung put his hands on Yoochan's waist. Junyoung moved first, guiding Yoochan as he held him. On the other hand, Yoochan placed his hands on Junyoung's chest, crawling up to his neck to wrap his arms around him. He doesn't know who, but someone tilts their head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss. Yoochan also doesn't know how long it lasts, but when he felt something wet jutting at his bottom lip, he detaches himself, though still trapped in Junyoung's embrace. "Why you stop for?"

"That's all you get for now."

"What? Why?"

"Because you still haven't asked me out yet, Lee Junyoung." Yoochan copies the way Jun constantly calls him by his full name.

Junyoung scoffs. "Wow. I told you, I'll be asking you when I set up something. It's going to be the best time a guy had ever asked you out. As a matter of fact, it should be the only time someone asks you out. Once you're mine, you're mine. Kang Yoochan." Junyoung teases him just as much as Yoochan did back. They both laugh, still holding each other. "Are you okay enough to eat? Cause I'm hungry."

"A small cut on my cheek and leg isn't going to stop my appetite."

"I'll take that as a yes. Burgers?"

"Sure. I'm not paying though."

"Anything for you, princess." Junyoung runs out the room before Yoochan could cuss him out, or worse, kick him in the shin.

•••

Ten minutes later, Yoochan finds himself bored as he sits on the hospital bed alone. Just then, there came a knock at his door. He sees the door open to someone else he wasn't expecting. "Yoochan? How're feeling now?"

"I'm fine now, Mr. Hwang. I told you, it wasn't anything but a couple of scratches here and there." Minhyun gestures for him to come out the room and follow him, so Yoochan does.

"What about that on your cheek? Stitches?" They walked down the corridor with Minhyun leading them.

"No, it wasn't that deep. Just a band-aid was all it needed. But, where are we going now?"

"To see Chanbin. I have some news for both of you."

"Good or bad?"

"Good and bad."

"Ohh." They make their way to the elevators, stepping into one to get to the 5th floor from the 2nd they we're currently one. "Hey, Mr. Hwang. Have I ever told you, you look like a member of Wanna One?"

"Wanna One? Isn't that the group Kang Daniel is from?" Yoochan nodded, smiling as he knew who they were. "Oh, by the way, here's your phone." Minhyun brings Yoochan's damaged phone from his back pocket. "I haven't done anything to it, but it seems like it still works. Though, the screen and back glass are pretty shattered. Lucky that you had this case on, or else it probably wouldn't broke into pieces."

"Thanks.... Oh, wait. There's something I want you to see."

"Hmm?"

"I recorded the conversation I had with that guy up there. If you wanna use it as evidence, you know."

"Really? That's pretty smart there, Yoochan. I see you went prepared." He laughed. "But actually, I don't think we'll be needing that."

"Why? Don't you need evidence for this whole case?"

"That's what I'm going to discuss with you and Chanbin now. You see why I don't need that recording. Thanks though." Yoochan puts his broken device into his back pocket and gets off the lift.

They reached Chanbin's room, seeing as he was awake when they came in. They both greeted the guy as they walked in. "Long time, no see, Chanbin." Yoochan waved at his brother, voice almost shaky.

"Why do you look suspicious? And why are you coming in here with a police? And what's with that band-aid on your face?" Chanbin had bombarded his little brother with questions.

Chan twiddled his fingers, going to the chair besides Chanbin's bed. "Uhh... Well you see what had happened was...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reading is fundamental.  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


	9. chp 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talked and talked just as a real family would. "No, this is my real family," Junyoung thinks. "And I hope everyone's happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AwEeeEeeeeeEEeeeeeeee, LAST CHAPTER Y'ALLLLL. i just realized these chp summaries got real short after like the first three chapters lol

•••junyoung pov (3rd). 10:30pm.

Junyoung came back to Yoochan's room with a bag full of food, but didn't find anyone in there. He second guessed himself and went straight to the elevators to get up to Chanbin's floor. Just as expected, he found Yoochan in Chanbin's room, along with Hwang Minhyun. Once he opened the door, he saw Chanbin who seemed to be scolding Yoochan. He knew this was coming; Junyoung felt for Yoochan. "Hey, uh, I got some food." Everyone turned to look at him, noticing Yoochan's 'save me' face, Chanbin's angry face, and Minhyun who was enjoying all of it.

"Come join us, Junyoung. You should hear this news too," Minhyun said.

"News?" Chanbin asked after calming down.

"Yes, which is why I brought Yoochan here as well." Junyoung walked in halfway, until he turned around after hearing the door slam open behind him.

"MY BABY! ARE YOU OKAY?" Junyoung's mom shouted, eyes all wide and shaking.

"Um, yeah, I'm fi-" Mrs. Lee ran past her own son and went straight to Yoochan to hug him. Junyoung scoffed again, thinking his mom was actually worrying for him for once. "What? What about me? Your SON?"

"What? You look fine to me." Junyoung's mom took Yoochan's cheek that wasn't injured into her hand, talking like a baby when she says, "See, look at the little Yoochan. He clearly has been hurt. Poor my son-in-law!"

"Mom!"

"Junyoung, your mother's right. Yoochan needs all the love he can get right now." Dr. Lee stands at the doorway, walking in after his statement. Junyoung sees Minhyun whistling at this 'family drama'.

Junyoung goes to sit next in the stool next to Yoochan after he sees his mother finally letting go of Yoochan. Now, in the room, there sat Hwang Minhyun on a chair of the right of Chanbin's bed, Junyoung and Yoochan on his left, and Junyoung's parents standing at the edge of the bed.

Minhyun clears his throat to get everyone's attention, sitting up straight in his chair as well. "Okay, everyone. I am here to say a few things. So, I'll start off with some good news. Chanbin's case, including Yoochan's kidnap a month ago, as well as today's happenings, has been nearing a closing. A good one at that. We've gatherer enough evidence, including the confession we got from the criminal we caught today."

"He confessed?" Chanbin asked.

"Mhm. I think we can rule out the minimum penalty for you, Chanbin. We have confirmed your actions, but unfortunately still have to pay with your time." Chanbin nods knowingly. "Which leads me to the bad news. Tomorrow, Chanbin will be discharged. And I'll be taking him to the prison. He will continue and finish his recovery and therapy there." Junyoung sees Yoochan facing his head down in disappointment, so he comforts him by holding his hands. He sees Yoochan look up at him, smiling.

"That's really all I have for you guys. I thank each and every one of you for cooperating with this investigation. Especially Yoochan and Junyoung. Though they are young, they have overcome and defeated several problems throughout the past month. Once again, thank you all. I will leaving now." Minhyun got up and headed for the door as everyone wished him goodbye.

"Wait!" Junyoung sees Yoochan up and out of his chair, going to Minhyun before he could leave. Yoochan hugs the policeman, even though he never really showed that much affection. "Thank you, Mr. Hwang, for mending my family and helping us." Minhyun pats the kid on the back, smiling.

"No problem, Yoochan." And there, Yoochan quickly let's go of the man. Stealing a glance at Junyoung who just shrugs his shoulders. "Just doing my job. Alright, see you guys!"

The exit of Hwang Minhyun leave the Kangs and Lees together. Yoochan tells them they should have fun tonight, as a family. For Chanbin's leave tomorrow, they would stay there for a few hours, enjoying their time as one. And so they did with the food Junyoung brought. They talked and talked just as a real family would.  _"No, this is my real family,"_  Junyoung thinks.  _"And I hope everyone's happy."_

•••yoochan pov (3rd). june 27. 3 days later. 6:30pm.

Yoochan was picked up by Junyoung, going to their apartment after his shift was over. He remembers only 3 days ago when he bid his brother goodbye for the next 5 years. Along with him we're Junyoung's parents, Junyoung, and Mr. Hwang. He knew not to cry in front of his older brother, proving to him he wasn't a child anymore. Instead, they confidently waved each other off, knowing they'll be just as fine.

Currently, him and Junyoung were in the living room on the couch about to consume the chicken they had bought. The TV was playing some hospital drama as they ate. "Jun, is that gonna be you when you grow up?" Chan asked in sarcasm.

"Of course, Chan. You see that detective the doctor is working with? That's gonna be you." Yoochan laughs, almost choking on his chicken. "You okay?"

"YeAh, I'm good. That actually reminds me, I haven't seen Byeongkwan, Junhee, or anyone else in a while now."

"You're right." Junyoung puts the bone of his first chicken into a plastic bag, wiping his hands with a napkin.

"You're done? You only ate one. I can't finish this by myself!" Yoochan complained, mouth full of chicken.

"Finish eating that one in your mouth. And then clean it. I have something for you." Yoochan was definitely confused, as there weren't usually any interruptions when they ate; especially when it was chicken. He saw Junyoung go into his (their) bedroom. He came out as quick as he went in. Except, he held a light purple present box this time. Yoochan quickly cleans himself with the napkins, dusting off any crumbs that could've landed in weird spots. Junyoung sat back on the couch next to Yoochan. "Here." He simple handed over the box, no words.

At first, Yoochan seemed reluctant to take it, thinking it was some kind of prank. "Thanks?" There was no tag or note anywhere around the box, so he was even more hesitant to open it. He looked back at Junyoung, who nodded at the box, saying to open it. After an eternity, Yoochan opened the box. His eyes filled with surprise, his pupils dilating. "You got me a new phone? And Kang Daniel case? And it's signed!" Yoochan practically leaps onto Junyoung, giving him kisses on the cheek several times.

"Ah, wait! You're getting chicken grease on my face!" Yoochan didn't care at all. He stops for a second, hovering over Junyoung's lips. And a second later, he takes a quick peck at them. Jun gladly returned one, saying, "Hey. Kang Yoochan." The one mentioned hummed in response. "Wanna go out?"

Kang Yoochan gave the biggest smile Junyoung had seen in a while. Yoochan puts his head in the crook of Junyoung's neck, nodding and saying yes. He could feel Jun's hands, one patting his head and the other resting on his back.

It was then, Yoochan jumped off of the couch when he heard a loud noise. "WoooOOOOOoOooOoOoOO!" It came from the bedroom. He sees Byeongkwan at the doorway, which he slammed the door open. What scares Yoochan is the fact that there were more people behind Byeongkwan. Of course, it was all of his and Junyoung's friends. He turned back to look at Junyoung, still on the couch with a smug face.

"I told you it was going to be special," is all Junyoung says. Yoochan turns around again to see each friend come out one by one, shouting things like 'finally!', 'congratulations!', 'when's the wedding?', and a lot more. Everyone starts putting down snacks and drinks, eating away. Then, Hansol comes up to them.

"Wow, my children are all grown up now." He takes a tear and wipes it.

"What? Why did you all just come out of our room?" Yoochan asks, confused as ever.

"Dunno. Ask Junyoung. I'm going to eat some of that chicken." Junyoung gets up and puts his arm around Yoochan's shoulder. Yoochan gives him a puzzled look.

"You and me need a break, Yoochan. Let's just have fun tonight." And so, they did. They also may have received a few teases from their friends, but all was good where Yoochan was. He knew, all he needed to happy now was Junyoung. Wherever Junyoung was, he felt happy.

•••later that night.

Yoochan sat upon the unmade bed, legs criss-crossed, fumbling with the box Junyoung gave him. He wanted to set up his phone since he had nothing else to do while waiting for Junyoung to get out of the shower. Before opening the actual box of the phone, he admired the new Kang Daniel case he received. He even notices it where it was specially dedicated to him.  _To Kang Yoochan♡_.

"Wow," he says into thin air.

"Wow what?" Junyoung steps out of the bathroom wearing his usual t-shirt and shorts. He walks over to the bed, drying his hair with a small towel.

"The case. I love it." He takes the case and caresses it like a baby. Jun shakes his head, throws his towel somewhere at the closet, and jumps on the bed to sit next to Yoochan.

"Ow!" Junyoung grunts.

"What?"

"I think I sat on something...." He gets up and sees nothing under him. Then, he notices a square shape under the messy blanket. He lifts it up to see a baby blue box the size of Yoochan's hand. "What's this?"

"Maybe somebody left it there." Junyoung takes it in his hand and inspects it. On the bottom, he sees, 'from Hansol ;)'. Yoochan looks over and sees it too. "It's from Hansol? Open it." Jun does as told, but immediately regrets it. It's too late now that both him and Yoochan saw what it was. They both look at each other, faces red in embarrassment. Though, Junyoung quickly recovers from it and speaks first.

"I guess this is for me then."

"...what?"

"C'mon, Yoochan. Don't be shy." Jun winks at Chan, provoking him. Unsurprisingly, he gets punched in the arm. Jun hits him back, but Yoochan suddenly gets a hold of him and pushes him away. "Oh no you did not." They both laugh as they continue to tackle each other, rolling around on the bed until Junyoung finally heeds success. "Gotchu." Yoochan was pinned under Junyoung's grasp onto the bed. "I guess this is where we start then." He takes Yoochan's silence as a gateway to proceed with what they've been waiting for.

Jun dives in and captures Chan's lips, just as they've done it numerous times by now. Yoochan quickly responds by putting his arms around Junyoung's shoulders where they belong. He feels the taller's hands travelling south until they reach his waist, placing them there for the time being. Yoochan takes a hold of Junyoung's head and tilts it to his liking. He's the first to let out his tongue, asking for entrance. He receives it in a matter of seconds, giving this the most intimate kiss they've had yet.

Chan decides to get impatient and wraps his legs around the other's torso, forcing him down onto himself. He makes a noise that stops the kiss, seeing as Junyoung gives him a smirk. Jun, instead of continuing their kiss, goes for Yoochan's jaw, leaving marks down his neck 'til they reach the collarbone. He gets back up to look at Yoochan, who had his eyes shut close, biting his lips. Junyoung gives a long kiss to his forehead, then removes his hands from the younger's waist to cup his face. Yoochan finally opens his eyes. Junyoung pecks his cheek this time. "No rush, baby." Yoochan flushes even more at the name.

•••

Yoochan had long forgotten about setting up his phone. Either way, it was about 2am, and he was ready to sleep. Junyoung had cleaned everything up before jumping back into bed, except no shirt this time. "Channie." It was the first time Junyoung had ever give him such a nickname, blushing at how he likes it. He feels Junyoung caressing his cheek, then proceeding to pat his hair. "You okay?"

Yoochan nods, finally speaking after a while, "I'm just sleepy now."

"That's good. Let's sleep then. Don't blame me when you start complaining tomorrow."

"Shut up."

"What about that July trip?" Junyoung suddenly asks.

"Yeah, let's talk tomorrow after work." Chan yawns, closing his eyes as he scoots closer to Junyoung. "Goodnight." They wrap their arms around each other, feeling warm in the cold night.

"Goodnight, Channie."  
  
  


•••5 years later.

Yoochan and Junyoung had just graduated college a month ago, had already sent applications for their next adventures. Yoochan had applied to law school, while Junyoung applied to medical school, just as they had dreamed about when they were younger. Jun's parents had helped Yoochan a lot with the things he needed help and guidance with while his brother was gone. Junyoung's mother was even ready to take in Yoochan as her son-in-law as she had already planned out their wedding a couple of years from now.

Now, they stood in front of prison gates, awaiting the one person to come back to them to complete their whole family. "Hey, is my hair alright? It feels messy." Junyoung pointed to his hair, to which Yoochan fixed for him. He had spent so much attention on the older's hair that he hadn't noticed the gates opening.

"Hey, guys." Yoochan eyes widen, turning around quick to see exactly who he was looking for.

"Chanbin!" The oldest of the three held out his arms welcoming them after a whole five years of separation. And into it, the couple runs into his arms, both giving him the hug of his life. The three of them stayed like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying the rejoice. "We missed you so much." Chan is the first to let go, breaking the hug.

"You two? As in Junyoung? You missed me too?" Chanbin teased Junyoung who scoffs. The same person who scoffs is the also the one who spots a figure jogging fast towards them.

"Hey, isn't that Mr. Hwang?" Junyoung squints his eyes as the person gets closer, who was indeed Hwang Minhyun.

"Mr. Hwang!" Chan exclaims.

"Minhyun." Chanbin says. "What brings you here?"

"Hey guys. I'm here because it's your discharge date, Chanbin. Why else?"

"What policeman visits a convict they arrested after he gets released?"

"This police does." It sends the four guys into laughter, reminding them all of the times they spent five years ago where they last met. "Anyway, since I know you two have graduated not too long ago, I was thinking we could all go celebrate?" Minhyun asks.

Yoochan nods in agreement. "Let's let Chanbin pick. What do you want right now?" he asks his older brother.

"Hmm.... I'm feeling ice cream."

"Alright, it's set. Let's go!" Junyoung throws his hands up, receiving shouts of joy from everyone.

Chanbin and Minhyun walk off by themselves first, discussing something along the lines of Yoochan and police academy. Behind them, the couple walked slowly, hand in hand. "Channie."

"Hmm?"

"We've been through a lot, you know."

"Yeah."

"And now, it's finally over."

"Right."

"Are you happy, Kang Yoochan?"

Yoochan looks up to his side, squinting as the sun also shines in his face. Jun laughs.

"Yes, Jun. I'm very happy." Jun quickly reaches over and steals a peck of his lover's lips.

"I love you, Yoochan."

"Me too. I love you too, Jun."  
  
  
  


•••the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd, it ends. nUUUUuUUuuU, why end man. but y'all. it took me from feb to write this. i mean, i came up with this idea in feb, and started writing it. i got to like chapter 2, and then i stopped cuz lazy. and school. but mostly lazy. anyway, i came back to this about a week ago after i came back from a trip to ATL. i was reading a whole buncha fics during the trip and was like, "dang. i got my own to write. bruh." so i did. and now its hererererererere. i reallllllly hoped you enjoyed it. i felt like it was a little boring tbh :/ im not good with writing romance. i watch a lot of kdramas that arent romance lol, but i read fanfics like every other day. my writing isnt as good as it was like two years ago, but i wanted to officially write my own ff. so aye. btw, i hoped none of y'all mind my 'dialect' or 'accent'. i mean, it's the way i grew up so ya know. its all good.
> 
> p.s. i hope y'all know what was in that box hansol gave them ouuuuuuu  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


	10. backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye y'all. sorry if the story was confusing , heres the backstory to hopefully not confuse u anymore lols

[main characters]  
•kang yoochan/chan - (d.o.b.) 123199  
•lee junyoung/jun - (d.o.b.) 012299  
•kang chanbin {OC; imagined as actor Yang Sejong} - (d.o.b.) 031889

✓kang yoochan has a family consisting of: him, chanbin (older brother), mother, and father

✓one day, 5-year-old yoochan accidentally peeks out his door at night to see his father talking to two strangers, but he didn't know anything about them, except that they threw a bag full of something at his dad and then left (2004)

✓that next morning, him and 15-year-old chanbin found their house empty with a letter left by their parents saying they had to abandon them, a key to their parents closest in their bedroom full of money and other essential needs, and two jade bracelets

>information from the letter: the house was already paid off (it's a small, one-story, old house); they gave money/information to their next-door neighbor(mother's cousin) to help pay the bills and take care of the kids; identification and important information was left in that closet

✓yoochan and chanbin grow up in that house without an answer from their parents

✓one day, their mother's cousin next door dies of old age, so now they are on their own (2010)

✓chanbin(21) is approached by the strangers yoochan(11) saw that night, who are loan sharks, and demands that chanbin works for them

✓chanbin now works as the loan sharks' henchmen by killing people and getting rid of their evidence as payment for the debt left by their parents

✓chanbin gets paid by the loan sharks and uses the money to take care of yoochan; they live in a small apartment near yoochan's college (current)

✓lee junyoung has a family consisting of: him, his mother, and father.

✓junyoung grew up living a decent life; he is the 'heir' to his dad's hospital

✓junyoung has never caused problems for his parents, as he is an only child; he actually wants to become a doctor, so there is a lot of trust between him and his parents

✓lives in his own apartment close to the hospital, which is also close to the college (not the same apartment building as yoochan) (current)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the backstory is confusing ;-; i couldn't find any other way to provide this information quickly for the story, so i kept it here for reference. anyway, i hoped you enjoyed reading :)))))))  
> \------------------------------------------  
> wattpad: @wowleegeon  
> snap cuz why not: @mxsarena  
> twitter (i don't do anything but retweet stuff lol): @mxsarena


End file.
